The Blame Game
by Kyaserin Marii
Summary: Sequel to Deceitful Betrayal. They say that revenge is sweet. Most of the time it is a bitter pill to swallow.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is the beginning of the Deceitful Betrayal sequel. I'm almost finished with the last chapter of Shadow Demon, so I thought I would go ahead a post this. The chapters may not come out as quickly as Shadow Demon, but I will not go too long between chapters. Hope that you enjoy :)_**

**_Ok, ok, I don't own them...sheesh!_**

**____________________________________________**

His eyes snapped open, sweat beaded on his forehead and snaked it's way down his face. He swiped it off with a shaky hand and sat up quickly.

Every night. He had a nightmare every night. They shook him out of the deepest sleep and he couldn't get relief from them.

He glanced around his quarters. A small room, with the barest of necessities. A bed, a table with a lamp, and his laptop. That is really all he needed. He was lucky to have his life.

The Master was not happy with the turn of events that had happened several months ago. And he had been punished severely for them. Yes, he was his master now. Not his employer. He no longer held just a paycheck for him. He held his very life.

His body shivered uncontrollably, he quickly opened his table drawer and pulled out a unmarked bottle. He poured a small amount into a glass and drank it down quickly. He took several deep breaths and poured a little more into the glass. He took the drink and walked over to the window. The city, what he could see of it, was dark and clouded over.

Dismal. Dead.

He quickly swigged the drink and sighed, his nerves feeling slightly better. He sat the glass down and absently ran his fingers across one of the many deep scars on his arms.

Usually he was the one doing the punishing. His mouth twitched into a small smile, he remembered the turtle in blue. All of the tests and beatings that the creature endured. But he was sure that the outcome would have been different if the turtle had not been drugged and controlled.

His master's enemies were not ones to take lightly. He was well aware of that now.

He would not make that mistake again.

Master Saki wanted the turtle in blue again. He believed that if he was brought down, the others will quickly follow.

He snorted and a throaty laugh escaped his lips. He had no idea why the master was so fixated on this particular creature. Perhaps, it was the fact that this ninja refused his offer to join his clan. The mighty Foot Clan. No, this warrior was far too loyal to his own small family. And his family was loyal to him.

Maybe it was the look that flashed through his adoptive daughter's eyes whenever the turtle's name was mentioned.

He nodded his head. He wanted someone totally different.

His revenge was set on the one in purple. The retched one they call Donatello.

His eyes darkened and his mouth turned down into a deep frown.

This one destroyed everything that he had worked on. Years and years of hard work...gone in a few seconds. A few clicks of the keyboard and it was gone...poof.

His teeth clenched and grounded painfully together. No, he couldn't just leave with his pathetic brother. The whole reason they came. He had to embarrass him, destroy his precious files, and ultimately get him punished.

Yes, he caused all of it.

Donatello's fault.

He rolled his neck to relieve the building tension.

If his plan worked out, Master Saki will have what he wants and Starcher will get his revenge too.

_Yes, this plan will work. _He smiled and poured another drink. _It will work_.

He drank the last bit of the caramel colored liquid and stretched onto the bed. He closed his eyes and hoped that his dreams were no longer plagued with the song of a katana leaving it's sheath or his own anguished screams ringing in his head. He willed himself to dream of revenge and the respect of his master. He smiled contently and for the first time in months, his dreams did not wake him.

_____________________________________________

**_Ok, there is the prologue...the next chapter will be soon. I'm just ironing out the kinks :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, here is chapter one. Hopefully the plot will start moving along. As always, any tips or suggestions are welcome. Oh, and I should have mentioned this in the prologue, Professor Starcher was introduced in Deceitful Betrayal. The reason he has it in for Don is there. _**

**_I own a few things, but no ninja turtles..._**

**___________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1: Bad News

6:18.

The red numbers on the clock seemed to scream in the darkness. Raph grumbled and rolled over. Morning practice was at seven. He had two choices: roll over, go back to sleep and feel like total crap when he went to practice. Or he could get up now and have a light snack before practice and just slightly feel like crap.

When his stomache growled, that made his mind up. He groaned and roughly rubbed his hand down his face. He slowly got out of his hammock and stretched.

_"This was going to be long day."_

He started down the hallway and stopped outside his youngest brother's room. From the snores that he heard, Mikey was still sleeping peacefully. Raph thought for a moment to give the prankster a rude awakening, but then decided against it. A little peace and quiet would be nice. He glanced in Don's room and was surprised to see his genius brother sprawled in his own bed for a change. He must have been exhausted. He wasn't under the blankets and he was still wearing his gear.

Raph shook his head and chuckled. He made his way to Leo's door. It was closed. Raph put his hand on the door knob, he wanted to check on him. It had been several months and he seemed to be getting stronger...but he would still have nightmares. Raph couldn't count how many times they would have to run to his room when they heard him scream out in terror.

Raph swallowed thickly. He hesitated over the metal knob and then dropped his hand to his side. He hadn't heard anything, so he would just take that as his brother was having a good night for a change. He didn't want to disturb him if he was still sleeping.

Raph's small smile quickly faded when he stepped into the living area of the lair. The muted television was flickering in the darkness and he could make out the top of a head over the back of the couch. He stepped quietly to the couch and found Leo sleeping on the sofa, his head leaned against the back of the couch and his feet rested on the coffee table. He had an open book across his chest and there was a half empty cup of tea on the table.

_"Distractions," _Raph thought.

Raph stood in front of him and gently patted his shoulder.

"NO!" Leo gasped and his hand shot out and gripped Raph's neck tightly. He threw a punch with the other hand, that Raph blocked.

"Leo," Raph rasped out. He stood perfectly still to allow his brother to register the situation. To know that he wasn't in danger.

Leo blinked in confusion and his eyes slowly focused.

"Oh, God. Raph." He quickly removed his hand. "What...are-are you alright."

"Yeah, m'fine," he said as he slowly backed away. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, um, you startled me...I guess I dozed off." His cheeks glowed red.

"S'alright, Leo," Raph said as he sat beside him. "I should know better than to wake anyone in this family with direct contact."

He chuckled. Leo gave a small smile and relaxed a little.

"But I think next time I'll just use Donny's bo and poke you in the side."

"That might be a better idea," Leo nodded. "What time is it?"

"Um, probably about 6:30."

"Practice is soon," Leo said as he stood up to stretch.

"Yeah," Raph agreed. "Um, bro, maybe you should take today off. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." Leo turned to leave.

"But," Raph started, but Leo cut him off.

"I am fine, Raph. Really."

Raph let out frustrated sigh. He had been pushing himself since Don said he could practice again.

"I need to," he said over his shoulder and made his way to the kitchen.

Raph leaned forward with his head in his hands. These last few months had been so hard. Everyone was fighting their own demons. He touched the area around his neck, he wouldn't be surprised if it bruised. His brother's strength was definitely returning.

He has always been told that it was darkest before the dawn. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this darkness wasn't going to leave any time soon.

It was only going to get worse.

________________________________________________

Leo sat his empty glass in the sink and leaned heavily on the counter. His nightmares were not getting any better, and now he nearly took Raph's head off. His brother tried to laugh it off, but Leo knew that it wasn't Raph that startled him. It was a dream. The tortures that he could remember haunted him every night.

Leo shook the horrific thoughts from his mind. He moved to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple and a small container of yogurt. He thought that a little snack might help him to feel better. He sat his food on the table and fished in the drawer for a clean spoon. Raph was right, he felt exhausted, so he knew that he probably didn't look much better. But he had to get into a normal routine again...it was the only way to chase the demons away.

__________________________________________________

Raph sat on the worn couch and surfed through the channels. Leo had been watching something on the history channel. He stopped on the local news and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Apparently this had been recorded yesterday, but there was Oroku Saki and his adoptive daughter, Karai, standing outside of the Museum of Science and Technology. They were saying something about him donating money and supplies to the museum.

Raph's blood boiled. New York had no idea what this evil man was capable of. And here they were, singing his praise. The money that he had donated was blood money, Raph was sure of it. Then the next thing that he saw would have floored him, if he wasn't already sitting down. There, standing behind Karai, in a dark coat and even darker sunglasses, was Professor Starcher. Raph thought for sure that Shredder would have killed the man, but there he was. Raph quickly turned the channel and glanced over his shoulder. Leo was still in the kitchen.

"_Good," _Raph thought. He wanted to talk to Donny about this, before Leo found out.

Just as he stood up to leave, Leo walked through the living room.

"Hey, Leo," Raph said quickly. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs." Leo raised an eye ridge and took a bite of his apple.

Raph remembered the reason he had came downstairs in the first place.

"Are there anymore apples?"

Leo finished chewing his food. "Uh, I think. If not, there are some pears."

"OK."

Raph waited for Leo to start up the steps and then he went to the kitchen and grabbed a pear from the fridge. When he heard Leo's door close, he went straight to Donatello's room and shut the door.

"Donny," Raph called to his brother. "Don. Wake up."

Don rolled over an wearily looked at his brother.

"What's the matter?"

"We have a problem," Raph whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry this took so long. Hope that you enjoy it. I'm working on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take as long :)_**

**_I don't own anything. *sigh*_**

Chapter 2: Perfect

Raph explained what he had saw on the television.

"Professor Starcher?" Don stood up and stretched. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Raph nodded, "It was definitely him."

"I was sure that Shredder would take care of him."

Raph shrugged. "We thought that about Stockman too."

"He must be more useful to Shredder than we thought." Don opened his door and peeked out. He shut it quickly and turned to Raph. "Leo doesn't know, does he?"

Raph shook his head. "No, I turned it before he came into the room. I wanted to tell you first, to see if it would be alright for 'im to find out."

Don rubbed his head, trying to will away the headache that was starting to come. "No. I don't think that he should know right now. Eventually we will tell him, but with the nightmares that he has been having...we should wait."

"He will be mad if he finds out an' knows that we didn't tell him," Raph pointed out. "He doesn't like being treated like a hatchling, ya know."

"I know," Don sighed. "Who, in this family, does?"

"Mikey," Raph snorted.

"Yeah, well acting like a hatchling and being treated like one are two totally different things."

Raph chuckled. "You have a point. So, we are in agreement, don't tell Leo."

"For now." Don nodded.

"OK." Raph threw his half eaten pear in Don's wastebasket and opened the door. "Let's go before Fearless starts looking for us."

When Don and Raph made it to the dojo, Leo was warming up and Mikey was trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

A tap of Splinter's cane against the floor and practice began.

Everything went well and after an hour and a half, Splinter dismissed his sons. Leo was the last one out of the dojo and he barely noticed Don and Raph huddled at the kitchen table, whispering. They stopped when Leo walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and , without a word, walked back to the living area of the lair. He plopped down beside of Mikey on the couch. His orange banded brother was mindlessly flipping through the channels on the television. None of them staying on the same station for more than a few seconds. Mikey glanced over at Leo and offered the remote to him.

"No thanks," Leo said and he took a drink of his water. He put the cap back on and sat the bottle on the table.

Mikey shrugged and turned his attention back to the t.v. It wasn't long and Mikey heard soft snores coming from the other end of the couch. His brow furrowed with worry. He turned quickly when he heard the footstep of Raph and Don approaching.

"Shhhh," Mikey whispered and pointed to the opposite side of the sofa.

Raph scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Figures," he grunted. "He's not sleepin' at night, an' he's been practicin' like crazy."

He stared pointedly at Don. "Since _you _gave him the green light."

"What was I supposed to do?" Don glared back at his hot-headed sibling. "He was getting better. I couldn't keep him on bed rest forever. He would have started practicing anyway." Don rolled his eyes.

"Well, he looks pale," Mikey added. "Do you think he's gettin' sick?"

"He can hear you three, ya know." A weary voice voice snapped all of their attention to the other side of the couch.

"Leo," Mikey said quickly. "We thought you was asleep."

"Obviously." Leo slowly sat up and eyed his brothers. They have worried enough about him. This has got to stop.

"Umm, Leo," Don tried to switch the subject. "I need your help tonight."

Don shifted his gaze to Raph for just a moment. Raph barely nodded his head. His eyes widened, silently telling to keep going.

"At the junkyard," Don continued. "If-if you don't mind."

"Sure, Don," Leo smiled. "Whatever you need."

"OK," Don nodded. "After dinner."

He motioned for Raph to follow him to the lab. Once in the lab, Don shut the door.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered to Raph. "Maybe Leo should stay here, and I'll go with you and Mikey."

"No way," Raph insisted. "Just take Leo to the junkyard. Mikey an' I will go scout around, see if the foot an' that Starcher guy is up to something.

Don sighed. "He is exhausted. Maybe if we just let him sleep, we could..."

"An' have 'im wake up while we're gone? No thanks," Raph interrupted. "Just take 'im with you. We'll meet back at the lair an' tell 'im everything."

"OK, Raph," Don agreed. "We'll do this your way."

___________________________________

Starcher sat in his office. It was just about as bare as his quarters, but he was happy that Master Saki was finally giving him a second chance. He had soldiers scouting the city. No sign of them. There hasn't been for months. He guessed that they were staying underground, at least until the blue clad turtle healed. _If_ the creature survived.

He sighed heavily and took a flask from his coat pocket. He didn't bother with pouring it into a glass. He lifted the silver container to his lips and took a quick drink. He capped it and slid it back into his pocket.

He hated to wait.

A knock at the door shook him out of his thoughts. He quickly tugged the sleeves of his lab coat to make sure the scars were hidden.

"Yes."

The door creaked open and a soldier stepped inside.

"Professor," he started. "The turtles have been located."

"All of them?"

The soldier nodded. "But they are separated."

Starcher's brow knotted behind his dark glasses.

"Separated?"

"Yes, sir," the soldier continued. "The ones called Michelanglo and Raphael are on the east end. The other two are at the junkyard by the docks."

A smile slid across his face. "You know what to do."

The soldier nodded.

He pushed the intercom button on his desk. "Have the car ready. I will meet you in the garage in a few minutes."

The soldier rushed out of the room to prepare his ninja for their mission.

Starcher waited until the soldier was gone. He removed his lab coat and put it on the hook by the door. He took his black coat and slid his arms into the sleeves. His heart was racing as he buttoned it up.

_Finally._

The black sedan was idling in the garage as Starcher exited the elevator. The driver opened the door for the Proffessor. "Black squad is on it's way."

"Good." Starcher slid into the back seat. "Red Squad?"

The driver spoke into his communicator. "Leaving now, sir."

"OK, let's go."

Starcher adjusted his headset. "Black squad, what is your location?"

_We have spotted the turtles, sir._

"Good," Starcher spoke as he stared out of the window. The city's lights seemed brighter as the driver raced down the street, running through yellow lights and passing anything that was too slow. "Keep them busy. I will be in touch."

"Driver, pull over here." Starcher patted the head rest of the front seat.

"But, sir, the junkyard is three blocks away."

"I know." Starcher brought a small pistol out of his pocket. He counted the number of darts and shoved the magazine into place. He exited the car and crossed the street to a tall building. He entered the building and took the elevator to the roof. At the ledge he removed his glasses and glanced down at the city. He quickly spotted the turtles in the junkyard.

_Leonardo and Donatello. This couldn't have been more perfect._

__________________________________________________

Don and Leo were sifting through the electronics that had been recently been discard by the local radio shack. Don loved it when the store got rid of it's old stuff.

"So, what are Raph and Mikey up to?" Leo asked as he showed Don a circuit board.

Don nodded and reached for the board. He placed it in his bag. "I think they are going to pick up a movie. Maybe invite April and Casey over."

"Another movie night?" Leo sighed and handed Don another gadget.

Don looked the device over. He couldn't use it. He shook his head and threw the piece of metal to the side.

"Yeah, is that OK?"

"I guess," Leo picked through the rubble. "It's just that this is the first time I've been topside in a while. I would like to start to patrol again."

Don gave his brother a weak smile. "You've just started training again, maybe..."

"I'm fine, Don. Really."

"I can run it by Master Splinter," Don drawled, letting Leo know it wasn't just up to him.

"Thanks, Don."

Don threw his brother another smile. He wondered how Leo was going to take the news about Starcher. That maybe Shredder was up to something again. He wouldn't have kept Starcher alive, if he didn't have plans for him.

Don moved to a different area and Leo followed.

_________________________________________________

Starcher watched as about thirty shadows surrounded the unsuspecting turtles. Red Squad knew their mission. They had better not mess up. Master Saki would not give him another chance.

Black Squad was keeping the other two busy on the other side of town.

He saw the Leonardo's posture stiffen. He removed his weapons and yelled something to his brother. Donatello unsheathed his bo and they both took a defensive stance. As the soldiers advanced on the two turtles, Starcher raised his weapon and peered through sights.

Leonardo would be the first. He squeezed the trigger and _pop._The silver dart whizzed through the air It streaked past the turtle. Starcher watched as his eyes widened and he wildly looked around.

_Damn. _

His mouth twitched into a smirk.

_Keep looking around...you won't see me._

He lifted the pistol and looked through the sights again. The soldiers were doing their job at keeping the turtle where he needed him.

_Pop._

This time the dart found it's mark in the turtle's arm. The force knocked him to the ground.

_Gotcha._

__________________________________________________

Don saw his brother fall.

"Leo!" he yelled as he fought of the soldiers to make his way to his brother. Leo was slowly climbing to his feet. He swayed and wearily looked around.

_No, no, no. Not again..._

His vision started to swim. Colors and lights whirled around him.

Every cell in Don's body screamed that this was a trap as he watched the soldiers fall back into the shadows. He didn't care he had to help his brother.

He ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Leo, what happened?" He searched his brother for injuries.

Leo's eyes widened and he weakly pushed Don away.

"Go! G't outta 'ere," Leo slurred.

"What? No way." Don grabbed him just as his legs gave out.

______________________________________________________

Starcher snorted a laugh. Leonardo was pushing his brother away.

_Trying to protect him. _

But his brother was arguing with him. Starcher knew he wouldn't leave him behind.

He raised the pistol again.

"Perfect." The word tingled as it rolled off his tongue.

He gently pulled the trigger.

_Pop._

_____________________________________________

_**Ok, before I go into hiding, next chapter will be up soon. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok, this chapter is not long. But it keeps the story going. It jumps around a few time, so I hope that it isn't too confusing. Thanks to all that has read and reviewed. As always, any tips or suggestions are alway welcome :)_**

**_Do I really have to say it again?! I don't own them. (Same as last chapter)_**

**___________________________________________**

Chapter 3: No Answer

"So, you are saying this Starcher dude is still alive?" Mikey asked as he picked up the pace to catch up with his brother.

"That's what I'm sayin'." Raph jumped to the next building. He stopped long enough for Mikey to land beside of him and then he took off again.

"And you didn't tell Leo?"

"No."

"And Don is backin' you on this?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, don't you think Leo should know?"

Raph stopped suddenly and turned to his brother.

"For the love of...gah, Mikey! Could ya just shut up for five seconds?" Raph threw up his hands and stomped away.

Mikey hadn't stopped with the questions since Raph had explained what he had saw on the television.

Mikey crossed his arms. "Geeze, Raph, take a pill. I'm just sayin'..."

"I know what you're sayin'," Raph interrupted. He pushed his fingers into his temples, to try and get rid of the throbbing pain that was radiating through his head. He drew a deep breath and released through his teeth. He knew Mikey was just being concerned.

"We are just going to scout around, see if we can find out anything. Then we'll tell Leo later tonight."

"Do you really think that this Starcher guy is a threat?" Mikey walked to the ledge and sat down.

Raph followed him and leaned against the concrete.

"Well, Shredder kept 'im around for a reason. The guy is real smart, Mike. I don't know..." his voice trailed off as he stared out into the distance.

"And crazy."

Raph snorted. "He ranks right up there with Stockman."

Mikey started to laugh, but it died down in his throat. He looked at Raph with wide eyes as his hands quickly landed on his weapons.

Raph nodded. "I heard it too, Mikey," he whispered and pushed himself away from the ledge.

The shadows started to move and within seconds they were surrounded by dozens of foot soldiers.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Don felt like a hot knife had ripped through his thigh. His legs were knocked out from under him and he lost his grip on Leo. They both fell to the ground with a thump. Leo was out and Don knew he had just a few moments before he was too. He reached into his belt and pulled out his shell cell. He didn't even get it open when a rush of wind and a sharp pain knocked it from his hand. He didn't hear it clatter across the ground as the darkness claimed him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Starcher's finger lingered on the trigger. He resisted the urge to pump another dart into the purple clad turtle. Even though he could see that the first one had done it's job and the soldiers were surrounding them.

He tapped the headpiece. "Black squad. Fall back."

_Yes, sir._

He adjusted his glasses back onto his face and quickly exited the building. His car was still idling out front, the driver waiting with the door open.

"Did it go well, sir?"

Starcher nodded as he slid into the back seat. "Take me back to headquarters."

"Yes, sir." The driver shut the door and hurried to the driver's seat.

Starcher steepled his hands under his chin and watched the city blur past the window. It wouldn't be long, now. His Master will have what he wants and he will finally get his revenge. If all goes well, the others will soon join their family.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The soldiers had advanced on the brothers right away.

"Don't ya love it when what you are looking for finds you?" Mikey quipped as he dodge a punch and kick from a soldier. He twirled his nun chuck around and caught the ninja across the side of the head. He fell to the ground like a sack of rocks.

Raph just grunted a reply as he caught a sword in his sai. He kicked the soldier away. The soldier shook it off and attacked again. This time Raph managed to disarm the ninja and he brought the blunt end of his sai crashing down his head.

They were starting to get winded as the soldiers kept coming. If they knocked one down, two more took their place.

All of a sudden the soldiers that were still standing retreated back into the shadows and disappeared.

"Um, OK," Mikey panted. "What was that all about?"

Raph's brow knotted as he scanned the rooftops. "I don't know, Mikey. But I don't like it."

He sheathed his weapons and grabbed Mikey's arm. "Come on, let's go."

They quickly jumped down the fire escape into the alley below. Mikey opened a man hole and they started back to the lair.

Raph pulled out his cell and tried Don't number. It went straight to voice mail.

"No answer on Don's cell," Raph growled.

"Try Leo's." Mikey tried to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Raph hesitated and then dialed the number. After a few moments he snapped the cell shut.

"No."

"Maybe they are on their way back home."

"I hope so, Mikey." An awful feeling bubbled in his stomach. "I really hope so..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here is the next chapter. Hope that y'all enjoy it. _**

**_I don't own them. *Poor me :(* _**

______________________________________________

Chapter 4: Welcome Back

By the time Mikey and Raph had finished their trip home, Raph's nerves were about to snap. As soon as he stepped into the lair he yelled for Don and Leo. He hurried to the dojo and lab.

Both were empty.

He was on his way to their bedrooms when Splinter stepped out of his own room, a fine wisp of incense trailed behind him.

"My son," he called after Raph. "What is the matter?"

His eyes turned to Mikey. The orange clad turtle looked as if he could be sick at any moment.

"Did Leo and Don make it home?" Raph asked. He tried to hold down the panic in his voice.

Splinter shook his head. "No, Raphael. Is there something wrong?"

Raph turned and walked back down the steps. He stole a glance at Mikey and then kept his eyes on the floor.

"We ran inta the foot tonight."

"On your way to Miss O'Neil's?"

Raph bit his lip and shook his head slightly. "We didn't go to April's, Sensei."

Splinter's eyes darkened and his tail swished rapidly back and forth.

"Where were you?"

Raph took a deep breath and started to explain about Starcher. How Donny was supposed to take Leo to the junkyard.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said. "Call Miss O'Neil and see if she has heard from your brothers. Ask her and Mr. Jones to come to the lair. If Donatello and Leonardo are missing, I fear we will need all the help that we can get."

"Hai, Sensei." Mikey took out his shell cell and dialed the number.

_________________________________________________________

Leo slowly opened his eyes. Nothing but darkness greeted him. The floor that he was laying on rumbled and vibrated under him.

_"Vehicle," _he thought. His mind trying to break through the heavy fog that hung over it.

He shifted a little and found that his hands were bound behind him. Panic knotted in his gut. He tried to sit up and pain shot through his arm. He stopped struggling, a small groan escaped his lips.

The vehicle hit a bump and something rolled next to him, pinning him to the wall. It was warm and felt like it was breathing.

The lump groaned.

_"Donny!"_

Leo's heart raced. Donny didn't get away. He was captured too.

_"No!"_

"Don." Leo nudged him with his shoulder. "Bro, wake up."

Don drew in a sharp breath. "M-my leg. What the shell happened?"

"The foot attacked." Leo tried to sit up again. He hissed as the pain ripped through his arm.

"We were hit...darts, I think."

Leo managed to get to his knees. The movement of the truck and the darkness was unsettling. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Can you sit up?"

"Trying..." Don clenched his teeth and managed to sit up with his hurt leg extended in front of him.

Both brothers were quiet for a few minutes. They tried to clear their heads and get their bearings.

"Do you think that Raph and Mikey are safe?" Leo finally broke the silence.

Don's stomach did a flip.

_"They were out too. What if the foot found them?"_

"They were supposed to go to April's, right? To invite her and Casey over?"

"Umm..." Don's voice shook as it trailed off.

"Donny? What's the matter?"

Don didn't get a chance to answer. The truck lurched forward and then rolled to a stop. They heard footsteps and murmuring outside and then the back door of the vehicle rolled up. Leo and Don squeezed their eyes shut at the sudden light that poured into the small compartment.

Leo cracked his eyes open and saw a shadow standing outside of the door.

He scooted closer to Don, a low growl rumbled through his throat.

The soldier hesitatedat the door. "They are awake!" he shouted to someone behind him.

Another soldier shoved the other out of the way and climbed into the compartment. He purposely strode up to Leo and crouched beside of him.

A flash of fear crossed Leo's eyes, but he positioned himself in front of Don.

The soldier chuckled. "Welcome back, kame."

The soldier cocked his head to the side when he noticed the confusion on the turtles face. "You don't remember me?"

"Should I?" Leo's eyes narrowed. He tried to place the voice. It sounded familiar. A hiss of a voice, in a nightmare. Something that had woke him out of a fitful sleep.

He swallowed thickly.

"Your pathetic escape attempt," the soldier spat.

An angry, bloodied face came to his mind.

Leo's lips twitched into a smirk. "How's the nose?"

The punch was quick and hard. Leo's head snapped back and he fell into his brother.

"Leo!" Don tried to sit up again.

Leo blinked rapidly, his vision started to blur.

"Carter!" A voice from outside yelled. "Are the prisoners ready for transport?"

The soldier stood up and glared at the turtles. "Yes."

Leo spit the excess blood from his mouth and rolled back to his knees.

The ninja laughed. "I told you, freak! You will die within these walls."

He moved to the side as two other soldiers climbed into the back of the truck and hauled the turtles to their feet.

"Let's go," Carter barked.

_______________________________________________________

Leo and Don were shepherded down the hall with a soldier on each side of them. Two soldiers marched in between and two soldiers followed. When they reached the end of the hall, the ninja used an access key card to open the door. It slid open with a hiss and the two soldiers beside of Don threw him in the small room.

Don stumbled a little on his sore leg and spun around to face the door. He thought that they would shove Leonardo in behind him. Instead, several soldiers blocked the door and they pulled Leonardo back.

"Hey!" Don protested. "What are you doing?"

0ne ninja threw a dark hood over Leo's head. They pulled the struggling turtle backward away from the room. Leo's shouts were muffled by the material.

"Leo!" Don yelled. He tried to push past the soldiers, but they shoved him back into the room.

He landed hard on his backside.

"You didn't think that we were going to house you two together, did you?" One soldier laughed.

The door slid shut and sent the room into darkness.

Fear clawed it's way up his spine. He swallowed thickly and prayed that Raph and Mikey were alright.

And that they could rescue them in time.

_________________________________________________

**_Um...*runs back to her hiding spot* Next chapter will be up soon. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hope everyone is still with me. Sorry that this has taken so long to get posted. Ya know how life can get, heh._**

**_Thanks to all that have read and reviewed so far and I hope that this chapter came out better this time..._**

**_I don't own them! I wish that I did...but sadly I don't._**

**________________________________________________**

Chapter 5: Point taken

Don shifted on the cold, dusty floor. The darkness around him was thick and suffocating. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he was shoved into the small room and Leonardo had been taken. It had to be at least a couple of hours. Don tried to wiggle his numb fingers and swallow the sour taste that was rising in his throat. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering to his older brother. He wasn't sure if Leonardo was strong enough to handle being back here, especially with Donatello being with him.

His body tensed when he heard footsteps outside of the cell. He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, his leg protesting the movement. A light buzzed on overhead and Don had to slam his eyes shut. He cracked them open when he heard the door slide open. Two foot soldiers strode inside, one positioned himself by the door and the other stood by Don.

Don straightened his posture and opened his mouth to demand the whereabouts of his brother. He quickly shut it when Starcher stalked in. He was wearing his long, black coat and dark gloves. Don was sure that he was glowering behind the dark glasses that were perched on his nose.

Don gave his best _'Raph glare'_ as Starcher looked him up and down. His fists opening and closing slowly.

Measuring him up.

Don could feel the hatred and malice radiate off of the old man. His heart thrummed so loud, he was surprised that the soldiers and Starcher could not hear it.

Starcher closed the gap between him and Don in two quick strides. Donny didn't have enough time to react before he drew his fist back and struck the purple clad ninja across the face. The blow knocked him to the ground. Don groaned, trying to blink the white spots from his eyes. He could hear Starcher mumble something, it was low and distorted. Something about not being so tough now.

After a few minutes, he managed to sit back up. A warm trickle of blood trailed down his cheek and the room swayed back and forth. He blinked in confusion at the old man, another groan escaped his lips. Starcher was twisting and turning his wrist. But instead of hearing bones pop and crack, he heard gears grind and whirl.

The professor reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Do you mind?" He gestured to Donatello. But he plopped on between his lips and lit up before Don could answer. He took a deep drag and let the smoke shoot out of his nose and the corners of his mouth.

Don narrowed his eyes. "Where is Leonardo?"

Starcher snorted. "Isn't that sweet?" He turned to the soldier by the door. "He wants to know where his brother is."

The soldier chuckled.

"Careful what you ask for, freak." Starcher held his hand out to one of the soldiers and the ninja handed him a small remote.

Starcher sucked hard on his cigarette. He threw his head back and blew the smoke out with a loud sigh. He flicked the cigarette butt toward Don's leg, making Don scramble away to keep from being burned. Starcher snubbed out the fire with the tip of his shoe and pressed the button on the remote. A panel in the wall slid to the side and a small monitor was visible behind it.

Don's mouth went dry.

Leonardo, still with the dark hood over his head, was kneeling between two soldiers.

"Leo," Don barely whispered out.

He glared daggers at Starcher. "Let him go."

Chills ran through Don when he heard Starcher laugh.

"Is that the best you've got?"

Starcher shook his head. "Master Saki has business with him, and the other freaks."

He crouched down by Don and whispered, "Your mine."

Don raised an eye ridge. "What?"

"You can't tell me that you don't remember all those months ago?"

"Of course I remember," Don snarled. "You tried to turn my family against one another. You tortured Leonardo."

Don swallowed hard. "You got what was coming to you!" he spat.

"Wrong answer!" Starcher blasted.

He pointed to the screen and held up the remote. "If I press this button, a light will come on in there. The soldiers will see it and..."

Starcher pressed the button with more force than it needed. Nothing happened at first. Then, without warning, one of the soldiers struck Leonardo in the back of the head. The force knocked him forward and the other soldier kicked him in the side.

Don felt his heart jump to his throat.

"Stop!" he gasped.

"I suggest that you think about your words very carefully." Starcher's finger lingered over the button.

Don nodded.

Starcher clucked his tongue. "You're so predictable."

"Now," Starcher stood back up and started to pace the small room. "The way I remember it was that you and your family broke into my lab and stole my test subject."

He glared down his nose at Don, studying his reaction.

"My brother," Don corrected.

"Uh, uh, uh." He pushed the button again. "No interrupting."

"No!" Don's blood ran cold as he watched the soldiers assault his brother again.

"My test subject," Starcher continued. "But that wasn't good enough for you, was it? You had to destroy my work."

Starcher's face scrunched like he was tasting something vile. "You made me destroy it. My life's work."

Don bit his tongue to keep from retorting.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Don's eyes nervously moved from Starcher's face to the device that he had in his hand. His breath hitched when Starcher's finger moved toward the button.

"Yes! I destroyed your work. All of it! Please don't..."

Starcher's lips curled into a smile.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Starcher stopped pacing and crouched back down by Don.

Don's head was spinning. "A g-game?"

Starcher slowly nodded his head, the sadistic smile still on his face. "Let's see how much I can make you do."

"Remove his cuffs," he said to the soldier.

The soldier unlocked the shackles and stepped away, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Don rubbed his wrists and glared back at Starcher. The professor grabbed Don's hand and placed the remote in it.

"Push the button," he hissed.

"What?" Don held the remote close to his chest. He couldn't let Starcher get it. "No! I will not let you hurt my brother."

Starcher chuckled. A deep,sinister laugh. "Not me. _You_ push the button."

"No!"

"Alright." Starcher's voice was icy. It sent chills down Don's spine.

"You!" He pointed to the soldier by the door. "Go and slit Leonardo's throat."

"Yes, sir." The soldier unsheathed his sword and stepped toward the door.

Don's blood froze. "No, d-don't!"

The soldier paused.

"Then if you don't want his neck opened from one side to the other, push the button." Starcher bared his teeth.

Don squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the button.

"I'm sorry, Leo." His voice was so low, but he knew Starcher heard it.

"Look at the screen."

Don felt the tip of a sword press against his throat. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the screen. A tear that he couldn't hold back ran down his cheek and mingled with the blood from earlier.

Starcher laughed and clapped his hands. "Now, that was fun." He turned to one of the ninja. "Wasn't that fun?"

Don felt like he could be sick. His stomach knotted and the bitter taste of bile snaked it's way up his throat.

"Do it again." He glared down at the turtle.

"You've proved your point!" Don snarled.

Starcher rammed his fist into the wall next to his head. "I've proved nothing!"

"Now, if you don't want to spend the night with your brother's head, you will push the button again!" Spittle had formed in the corners of his mouth and Don could see his own reflection in his dark glasses.

Don felt like he could choke on the lump that had formed in his throat. He swallowed thickly and pressed the button with a trembling hand. A sob escaped his lips as he watched the brutal blows rain down on his brother.

"It feels terrible to have to do something that you don't want to do." His breath was hot and smelled like alcohol and smoke.

He stood back up and straightened his coat. "You think about that."

He hitched his thumb to the door. "Now, I'm going to go and welcome your brother back." He pushed the button for the panel to slide back into place, covering the monitor. "It will be a private conversation."

"You understand, don't you?" He said over his shoulder as he followed the soldiers out the door.

The door slid shut. Don buried his head into is arms as the hot tears fell down his face. He didn't care who heard his pain.

______________________________________________

**_The next chapter should be posted sooner, promise :) _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Finally! The next chapter is finished. I hope that it is ok. Just remember, Starcher isn't playing with a full deck..._**

**_I don't own them! (blah)_**

**_**********************************_**

Chapter 6: Unavailable

Leonardo's body ached and his mind was spinning. Worry for his brother was overwhelming after the unprovoked attacks against him.

The door slid open and he heard the tap of shoes against the concrete. One person entered.

Not Saki.

The person seemed to be pacing.

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Scrape._

Even though the cloth over Leo's head was breathable material, he couldn't seem to pull in a full breath. Panic welled up inside him, like a snake coiling in the pit of his stomach.

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Scrape._

He wanted to be strong. Needed to be strong. But he couldn't stop himself from trembling...

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Scrape._

Couldn't stop his chest from heaving as his breaths came out in painful gasps.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The steps stopped in front of him.

He nervously licked his lips.

Salt and Copper.

One of the soldiers ripped the hood off of his head. He drew in a deep breath, his eyes focused on who was standing in front of him.

A flash of confusion and panic crossed his face.

Starcher clucked his tongue. "You seemed surprised to see me. It makes me wonder what your brothers have been telling you."

Leo straightened his posture. He pushed back the panic. This maniac had his brother.

"Where is my brother?" He managed to keep the quiver out of is voice.

"Where is my brother? Where is my brother?" Starcher mocked. His laugh echoed in the room.

"Honestly, you would think that you would be worried about yourself."

He crouched down in front of Leo. He took a cloth from his pocket and wiped some of the blood from Leo's lip. "If I were you...I would be worried about myself."

Leo pulled away from him. "You are _not_ me!"

Starcher's lips curled up and he removed his glasses. Leo drew in a sharp breath at what the dark shades kept hidden. He had scars that snaked around his eyes. Deep scars. One eye stared at Leo.

Unfocused. Clouded.

Blind.

The other eye was robotic. Silver, with a red center that whirled as it adjusted.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Starcher's voice was low and hoarse.

"I was blind for over a month."

He was so close, Leo could hear his breath whistle through his nose. He could smell the liquor and cigarettes.

"Blind." He bitterly spat out the word.

Leo swallowed hard, his throat dry as sand.

Starcher stood back up and replaced his glasses. "The master saw fit to replace one of my eyes." He cleared his throat with a short, barking cough.

"For that, I am grateful."

Starcher pulled the small, silver flask from his pocket. He took a quick drink and put it back.

"You didn't answer my question." Leo growled. "Where. Is. My. Brother?"

Starcher snorted. "He is alive. For now."

"Let him go."

Starcher shook his head. "That, I can't do. Do you know what he did to me? Hmm? All those months ago?"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "He and my brothers rescued me. They let me know that my brother didn't betray me."

"They didn't tell you the whole truth."

"I don't care about your whole truth! Let my brother go!"

Starcher grabbed him by his neck and jerked him to his feet. The soldiers held him in place as Starcher squeezed his throat. Leo tried to kick the Professor away, but his legs were numb from kneeling for hours.

"The whole truth is, he destroyed my life's work! Destroyed it! I was punished! Almost killed!" He squeezed harder. "He is mine, and his death will not be quick!"

He let Leo go and the soldiers let him drop back to his knees. Leo pulled in a painful breath.

"Master Saki will determine your fate."

"My brothers," Leo gasped.

"Yes, your two remaining brothers. Do you think that they are planning a rescue? I hope so."

Leo shook his head. "They will not walk into an obvious trap."

"I think that they would." Starcher laughed.

"They...they don't know where we are."

"Let's fix that, shall we." Starcher pulled Leo's shell cell from his pocket.

Leo's face paled and his eyes widened.

"The soldiers found this with your gear, but Donatello didn't have one." He turned the device in his hand. "This is an amazing little gadget."

He flipped the phone open and scanned the keys. "Hmm...who to call..."

"No!" Leo gasped.

"Keep him quiet." Starcher told the soldiers. One ninja unsheathed his sword and held the blade to Leo's neck.

"I think I'll call... Raphael." Starcher pressed the red button.

*********************************************************

April and Casey got to the lair as fast as they could. When they got there, Raph and Mikey were in Don's lab activating the tracking devices in the shell cells.

"Did you get their locations?" April asked.

"Don's is the only one showing up," Raph answered. He pointed to the screen. "The signal is coming from the junkyard."

"He won't answer his cell?" April took the seat in front of the computer.

"No, it goes straight to voice-mail."

"And Leo's?"

"No answer, and I can't get his tracker to work," Raph growled.

"Maybe we should get down to the junkyard," Casey suggested. "They may need help."

April was about to reply when Leo's signal started to flash on the screen.

"Guys, Leo's tracker has been activated." April pointed to the screen. "He is halfway across town."

They all jumped when Raph's cell started to ring. He grabbed it from his belt and looked at the screen.

"It's Leo."

*********************************************************************

"I'll put this on speaker." Starcher said as he held the phone out.

It rang several times before the other end clicked.

"Leonardo!" The gruff sound of Raphael's voice broke the silence of the room.

"Where are you? Don won't answer his phone! You were suppose to be home hours ago...Splinter is about to have a coronary!"

"Leo?" Panic was thick in his voice.

"He sounds upset," Starcher whispered.

"Leonardo! Answer me."

"I'm sorry. Leonardo is unavailable right now," Starcher said into the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Please leave your message after the scream." Starcher pulled out a tazer and jammed it into Leonardo's shoulder.

Leo couldn't hold back the scream that ripped through his throat before he lost consciousness.

Starcher snapped the phone shut, cutting off Raphael's desperate screams for his brother.

"Now they know where you are."


	8. Chapter 8

**_This chapter will jump around a bit._**

**_Sorry Don..._**

**_I don't own them, and everyday another part of me dies. :(_**

**__________________________________________________**

Chapter 7: Taking chances

Raph was still screaming his brother's name into the phone when April pulled the cell out of his grip.

"Raph?"

"Raphie?"

He heard their voices, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. He just stood there, his fist still clenched around a phone that wasn't there. His knuckles bleached. Several different emotions flashed through his eyes as he pulled in deep breaths and released them between gritted teeth.

Raphael's screams had brought Splinter out of meditation and he scrambled to the lab as fast as he could.

"What has happened?" Splinter's eyes darted back and forth between the occupants of the room.

Raph didn't know how he made it across the room. But the next thing he knew he was bent over the trash can, heaving up the contents of his stomach. The voices around him were just a dull roar. They were trying to get his attention, but Leonardo's scream replayed in his mind.

"Raphael?" Splinter's voice broke through. "My son?"

Raph rocked back on his knees and drew in a shaky breath.

"S-Sensei..."

"I am here, Raphael. Please tell us what has happened?"

"Who was that?" Mikey was suddenly by his side. "Was it Leo?"

Raph's eyes narrowed. "Starcher," he hissed.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Starcher?" April broke in. "Isn't he dead?"

Mikey shook his head. "No, Raph saw him on the news with Saki."

"What did he say? Does he have Donny too?"

"I-I don't know." Raph rubbed his hand roughly down his face. "I could just hear Leo."

Amber eyes flashed with rage. "Just Leo's scream."

****************************************************************

Don had been over the small room twice. No openings, no weaknesses.

Nothing.

There wasn't even a crack in the wall where the monitor was hidden behind the panel.

He had to get out.

_"And then what?"_ he thought.

He couldn't leave Leonardo and he didn't know where Starcher was keeping him.

Don nervously chewed his lip. Did Starcher tell Leo that Don had pushed the button that made the soldiers attack him? Did Leo think that he was betrayed all over again?

Don shook the thoughts from his head. He knew that if he was going to escape, now was the time. They had left the shackles off of him. He didn't know if it was a mistake, but he may not have this chance again. He remembered that Leo had said they kept him bound at all times...except his one escape attempt.

Don swallowed thickly. If he failed, he didn't know what would happen to him...to Leo. Starcher seemed to be using Leo against him.

He stared at the door to the cell. No windows, no knob, no hinges...just the blasted acess card slot. He knew that was the only way out. Don settled back down in the corner and buried his head in his arms. He would have to make them think that he was too broken to fight, see how many there were, and then make his move.

He heard footsteps and voices outside the door, he took a deep breath and prepared himself.

*************************************************************************

April's fingers flew across the keyboard. Leonardo's tracer signal had disappeared from the screen, but she had recorded where it was. Her throat went dry.

"Leo's signal was at Foot headquarters." Her lips turned into a deep frown.

"Donny's signal is at the junkyard," Mikey said. "Do you think that they took Leo and left Don there?"

"Why would they do that?" Casey was still trying to figure out why Starcher was still alive.

"They fought us tonight and then out of the blue, they retreated." Mikey said.

"He is just toying with us," Raph snarled. "It is just a game to 'im."

"What do we do?" Mikey turned to Raph.

"We go to the junkyard first, then to Foot Headquarters."

"That is just what they are expecting," Mikey pointed out.

"Leo's there! Maybe Don too," Raph ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm goin' back an' finish off Starcher myself."

He stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Raph," April called after him. "Let's think this through."

"Miss O'Neil is right." Splinter's voice made Raph stop and turn around. "We must make a plan."

Raph growled low under his breath. He knew that they were right. But that didn't stop the urge to march into Foot Tower and take out as many ninjas as he could. To ram his sai into Starcher's gut.

He heard Leo's scream again...Starcher's mocking voice. He sqeezed his eyes shut and fought the nausea that was creeping up his throat.

"Fine, let's plan." He turned to to his friend. "April?"

April nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She turned back to the lab and sat down at the computer. In a matter of seconds she had the Foot Tower's blue prints on the screen. A cold sense of dread washed over her. It wasn't easy to gain access to the security system last time. Now she wasn't sure if she could. Especially without Don.

While she worked on that, Casey, Raph and Mikey were getting ready to leave for the junkyard.

"We will be back as soon as we see if Don is at the junkyard," Raph was already across the room and standing at the door. "Then we will see if we are rescuing two brothers."

******************************************************

The door slid open with a hiss. Don kept his head down, his body tensed.

One set of footsteps.

Another set followed.

The door slid back, and their shadows fell over him. He counted backward.

_Three..._

"Starcher wants to see you, freak." One soldier hissed.

_Two..._

They grabbed him under the arms.

_One!_

Don jumped up and staggered the soldiers back. His fist connected with the throat of the ninja on his right. The soldier dropped like a sack. He wouldn't have to worry about that one calling for help.

The other already had his communicator out. One swift kick and the black box clattered across the floor. The soldier looked at the communicator and then to Donatello.

Don was on him before he could go for his weapon. A quick punch to the chest and he swept his legs out from under him. The ninja curled up on the floor wheezing. Don kicked the black clad man in the head, knocking him out cold. He reached down and took the soldier's access card and katana. It wasn't a bo, but it would have to do.

Adrenaline was following hot through his veins as he opened the door to his cell and checked the hall.

Empty.

He slid quietly into the hallway, only stopping to shut the door. Starcher was expecting the soldiers to return with him, so it he didn't have long to look for Leonardo before they sent someone to check on what was taking so long. He stopped at a corner and peered around it. There was two soldiers standing in front of one of the cells.

_"That has to be where Leo is," _he thought as he started down the hall, sticking to the shadows. He would have to take these ninjas out quickly.

He shifted the katana in his hand, took several deep breaths and leaped out of the shadows. The two soldiers didn't know what had hit them. They slumped to the ground with gaping wounds to their throats. It took just a few seconds for them to draw their last breaths.

Don moved them out of the way and used the card to open the door. Relief washed over him when he saw his brother slumped against the wall. He rushed in and knelt beside him.

"Leo?" He lifted his head just a bit.

Leonardo didn't respond.

A burn mark on his shoulder revealed why. Starcher had used a taser on him.

"Hey, Leo." Don patted his cheek. "Wake up, bro. We have to get out of here."

Leo stirred a bit.

"Wake up."

"Don?" Leo still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. You need to wake up. I have to get these shackles off of you, we have to get out of here."

Leo cracked his eyes open. Don's face slowly came into focus.

Don's relief was shattered when he saw the look of fear in Leo's eyes. Leo looked at Don and then to the katana in his hand. He tried to scramble away.

"You are not my brother!"

Don pulled his lips into a tight line. Leo thought that he was being tricked again.

"Yes, Leo, it's me. I promise! We don't have much time, we have to go!"

The sound of footsteps pounding down the hall made both turtles look at the door.

"No!" Don gasped.

The door slid open and four foot soldiers filed into the room, weapons drawn. Don raised his sword and took a defense stance in front of Leo.

The soldiers parted and Starcher stalked into the room.

"Very impressive, Donatello. I am surprised you made it this far."

"I'm sick of your games," Don growled. "Now let my brother go!"

Don took a step forward, but Starcher was too quick. Don barely registered the silver gun in his hand and he heard a loud pop. The force knocked him into the wall and he slid to the floor with a groan. He tried to reach up and pull the dart from his shoulder, but his arm would not obey his commands. Whatever was in the dart was taking effect, his muscles felt like lead.

"I'm not a ninja." Starcher held the gun on Don. "This is how I take care of problems."

Leo shifted.

"Don't move," Starcher hissed. "Or I'll put another dart right between his eyes."

The color drained from Leo's face. He realized that _was _his brother.

"Take Donatello to his cell," Starcher glowered. "Teach him a lesson."

The soldiers grabbed Don and dragged him from the room.

"Don't worry, Leonardo." Starcher smiled and put the gun back in his pocket. "I have big plans for you before I give you to Master Saki.

The overhead lights went out and Starcher walked out of the room. The door slid closed, sending the room into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Not much happening in this chapter...but it moves the story along. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed. _**

**_I can only wish that they were mine..._**

**_********************************_**

Chapter 8: Stress

The smile slid from Starcher's face as he stalked down the hall toward the elevator.

He was furious.

He had done the one thing that he promised he wouldn't do.

He under estimated them.

And that was clear as he watched four soldiers carry out their own, under blood soaked sheets.

_"It won't happen again,"_ he thought as the elevator door closed. He knew that he would have to step up his plan...break Donatello sooner.

His lips curled up again as he thought about the soldiers dragging Donatello away. The turtle in blue didn't know what to think. I'm sure that he realizes now, what has happened and Donatello is being punished for trying to escape.

Leonardo knows all about what happens if you try to escape this prison.

He stepped into his office and, using his key, opened the bottom desk drawer. He pulled out a half empty bottle and poured some into a glass. His thoughts were interrupted when his office door opened. He was on his feet in a second. No one just entered his office without knocking.

No one, except...

_"Karai." _Starcher's eyes narrowed as Saki's adoptive daughter slammed the door behind her.

"My father is getting impatient, Professor," Karai glowered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Everything is on schedule, Mistress Karai. Master Saki will have what he wants soon."

Green eyes flashed. "What he _wants_, Starcher, is his enemies broken at his feet. Not three soldiers dead by their hands."

"That, Mistress, was an unfortunate mistake. It will not happen again." He kept his shaking hands under the desk.

"See that it doesn't."

Starcher cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Leonardo will be delivered to Master Saki tomorrow and the other two are on their way."

"And Donatello?"

"The Master has left his death to me."

"If there are any more failures, Professor, the deal will be changed." Karai opened the door. "Is this understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," he mumbled as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

He stared at the door long after she had left, a shaking hand brought the drink to his lips. He didn't even taste the liquid as it burned it's way down his throat. It wasn't until he felt something wet drip into his lap, that he realized he had busted the glass in his hand.

*************************

Karai hurried down the corridor to the elevator. But instead of going upstairs to her father's chambers, she pushed the down button.

Several soldiers stepped out of Donatello's cell as she walked down the hall, they quickly bowed. She caught a glimpse of a figure slumped against the wall, and knew that the ninja had carried out Starcher's orders.

Her lips twitched into a smirk. _"Donatello will think twice before he tries something that foolish again."_

She nodded her head to the soldiers and they quickly shut the door to the cell.

"You are dismissed," she informed the ninja.

"Yes, Mistress." Another bow, and the soldiers turned to leave.

Karai continued down the winding corridor and stopped outside Leonardo's cell. The only sign of Donatello's escape attempt was two wet spots on the ground. The ninja didn't take long to clean up the mess.

Karai lingered outside the door for a moment, listening. It was deathly quiet. She quickly swiped the card slot and opened the door. She didn't enter the room, she stood just outside the door frame and let the shadows conceal her presence.

Leonard was slumped against the wall, his hands still fastened behind him. He slowly lifted his head, his eyes narrow slits. He scanned the darkness.

"I know that you are there, Karai," he rasped out.

She held her tongue and silently observed him. He sounded hoarse, like he had been screaming for hours.

She opened the control panel for the cell and turned the lights on.

"What do you want?" He was now glaring at her.

She slowly stepped into the room, her green eyes meeting his glare with one just as fierce.

"Donatello has been punished for his pathetic escape attempt." She laughed.

"You had better be glad I can't get out of these chains, Karai. I would wipe that smirk off of your face."

Karai noticed the blood dripping from his fingers, pooling under him. He had been trying to break his bonds.

"You are no match for me, even if your was free," Karai retorted.

"Release me, and we'll see."

"You must think that I am a fool. No, you will stay here until Starcher is ready for you." She turned to leave.

"When Starcher is through with you, my father will determine your fate," she called over her shoulder.

The door slid shut and once again the room went dark.

Leonardo waited until he heard her footsteps fade and drew in a shaky breath. Tears that he had been holding back since Don was dragged from his cell, now freely flowed down his face. His whole body ached from trying to pull free from the shackles. Fear for his brother had made him forget about the pain and not care about the blood that dripped from his hands.

He hoped that if Raph and Mikey couldn't get to him, they could at least rescue Donny.

********************************

Donatello groaned as he tried to move. Whatever was in the dart that Starcher had hit him with was slowly wearing off. After trying to free Leonardo, he was dragged back to the cell and thrown in. He slid across the floor and pain exploded behind his eyes as his head crashed into the wall. He couldn't move his body, but he could feel everything that the soldiers did to him. He wasn't able to block the kicks and punches or roll out of the way as they viciously stomped his plastron.

He pulled in a strangled breath. Now, they had him shackled like Leonardo. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep calm. But panic clawed it's way up his spine. He tried to keep his mind conscious and alert. He had to keep thinking of a way to get him and Leo out. What if Mikey and Raph couldn't get to them.

He dragged in another labored breath.

He couldn't stop the darkness that was rapidly devouring his vision. He had to stay awake...he had to...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry this has taken so long. I wish that I could tell you something exciting...like I was backpacking in Europe or I had been on a secret space mission for NASA...but no, it has only been life. My dad has been sick (but he is much better now) my oldest started Middle School and my youngest starts Pre-K on Wednesday. My oldest decided that it would be best if she cut her own hair...yeah, the night before school and she also thought that it would be fun to do her own eyebrows...with scotch tape! Love her heart...it looked like a rabid wolverine got a hold of her. Anyways...I hope y'all are still with me and I if all goes well, the next update will not take so long. :)_**

**_I can't own them...they won't let me._**

**_**********************************_**

Chapter 9: Forward

April was still working at the computer when Raphael stormed into the lab. Mikey wasn't far behind him.

"Was Don there?" The look on their faces told April the answer before the words left her mouth.

Raph tossed Don's shell cell on the desk, a deep frown etched on his face.

"We saw signs of a fight," Mikey spoke up. "Uh, a lot of dirt kicked around...a few shuriken."

"An' this." Raph handed April a small, silver dart with a red tip. "I found this stuck in a pile of junk."

April sighed as she turned the dart over in her hand. She knew, as well as Raphael, that they were drugged.

"Have you had any luck with the security?" Mikey asked.

April bit her lip and shook her head. "They have really beefed it up since last time. The codes are changed every thirty minutes."

"Are we even sure that the cells are in the same place?" Raph pulled up a chair beside her. He swung it around and straddled it.

April shook her head again and turned back to the computer. "What we need is someone to slip in and give us a lay out of the place, just in case they have moved anything around."

"I still have that foot uniform." Casey said.

"Why do you still have that?" Raph turned to his friend.

Casey shrugged. "I think it still in the floor of my apartment."

"Uh...eww," Mikey wrinkled his nose.

"What? A few minutes in the dryer an' it will be as good as new."

"That is disgusting." Mikey made a gagging noise.

Casey rolled his eyes. "This comin' from the guy who ate cheetos that he found in the couch!"

"I didn't eat cheetos from the couch," Mikey retorted. "It was cornchips...and I only sucked the salt off of them."

"Ok." April held her hands up. "You both are disgusting. Casey, go and get that uniform. It may be useful."

"What are you thinking, April?" Raph asked. "They won't fall for that again."

"He is not going to bring you as prisoners, he is just going to slip in and try to find them. Maybe even get an access card again."

"I can do that." Casey was on his feet and half way to the door.

"Hurry up, Case," Raph called after him. "I want to be able to leave as soon as possible."

Casey nodded and headed to the front door.

"Where is Master Splinter?" Mikey asked April.

"He has been in his room for about an hour, meditating."

Raph glanced out the door of the lab. Splinter's door was shut, soft light from the candles filtered through the cracks. Raph's jaw clenched so hard that it hurt. He was the one to make some kind of contact with Leo last time, not that he had meant to. He wondered if he could do it again. He stared down at his hands, they were wrapped tightly around the top of the chair.

_"No," _he thought. He knew that he couldn't sit still or concentrate.

He stood up and slid the chair back to the corner. "I'm goin' to the dojo. Just let me know if you need me for anything."

April nodded and turned back to the computer.

Mikey watched Raph leave and then turned to April. "I'll make some coffee."

"That sounds good, Mike. Thanks." April flashed Mikey a small smile.

Mikey walked to the kitchen to prepare the coffee pot, leaving behind the _clickety-click _sound as April's fingers flew over the keyboard. He didn't really care for coffee, but April and Donny swore by the stuff. His heart squeezed at the thought of Don and Leo. He hoped that they were Ok...alive. Tears stung his eyes as the memories of finding Leo flooded back. And now that whack-job had Donny too.

He wiped his eyes quickly and grabbed April's mug from the cabinet. He thought that Master Splinter would want some tea when he finished meditating, so he filled the tea kettle with water and placed it on one of the burners of the stove.

He leaned against the counter as the coffee maker gurgled, and waited for the tea kettle to whistle.

******************************

Splinter was deep in meditation, searching for his missing sons. It felt like an eternity, but finally he could feel the presence of all four of his students.

Two of the spiritual presences were strong. He could feel the anger, frustration, and fear like a lead weight bearing down on him. The other two were distant and fragile. He felt as if one wrong move and the connection would snap into, like a spider web. But he dug deeper and tried to make contact.

Donatello's link was the weakest. No matter how many times he called out for him, there was nothing but silence. Still, he could feel his life force.

And for that he was relieved.

He searched further and reached out to his eldest son.

He could feel the uncertainty... the pain.

_"Leonardo?"_

The silence was deafening. His heart squeezed painfully. He wondered if Leonardo and Donatello were being drugged. To keep them controlled...silent.

_"Leonardo?"_

He couldn't give up.

_"My son?"_

_"Sensei?"_

The link was so weak, but he could hear his son. He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly.

_"Leonardo, I am so happy to hear your voice. Is your brother there with you? Is he Ok?"_

There was a long pause and Splinter thought that the connection had been broken, but then...

_"No, I'm sorry, Master. They are not keeping us together. I am not sure how he is..."_

Splinter felt his heart break at the pain in his son's voice.

_"Have no fear, my son. We are coming for you."_

_"They know that, Sensei. It is a trap!_ _They took my cell and...and..."_

_"Calm down, Leonardo. We are aware of that and we will take the necessary precautions."_

_"I know where they are keeping Donny. If they haven't moved him."_

_"Anything that you can tell us about your location will be helpful, Leonardo."_

_"There is an entrance way in an alley. If you find that, follow the corridor to the end and make a right. Donny's cell should be the fifth one on the left."_

_"What about your cell?"_

Another long pause and Splinter held his breath. Fear clawed it's way up his spine.

_"I don't know, Father." _His voice seemed so small.

_"Leonardo?"_

_"I wasn't awake when they brought me here."_

_"We will find you."_

_"Donny knows where the cell is. He tried to escape..." _Leonardo's voice cracked. _"He made it too my cell, but they caught him. Master, I'm not sure what has happened to him. Please hurry and find him."_

_"Be strong, Leonardo. We are coming."_

_"Tell Raph and Mikey to be careful. I love you, father."_

_"I love you too, Leonardo."_

And the link was broken. Splinter's eyes snapped open and he let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He slowly stood up and walked to his door. He had much too tell Raphael and Michelangelo.

As he slid the door open he was greeted with the strong smell of coffee and the whistle of a tea kettle. For a moment it seemed like Leonardo and Donatello were still home. Splinter swallowed thickly and shuffled to the lab.

Mikey came in behind him with a cup of coffee for April and tea for Splinter.

"Here ya go, Master Splinter." Mikey handed the cup to him after he sat down. He sat April's coffee mug on a coaster by the computer monitor.

"Thank you, Michelangelo."

"Thanks, Mikey."

Splinter accepted the cup and took a small sip.

"Please go and get your brother, Michelangelo. I have some very important news to tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry, sorry, sorry! I wanted to have this posted before I went out of town for the weekend...but I was having some technical difficulties and couldn't upload anything. It is just a few days late, heh. _**

**_I won them in a poker game! (who am I kidding...I can't even play poker. So no, I don't own them!)_**

*************************************

Chapter 10: Flat line

Casey came back soon after Splinter had explained the conversation with Leonardo. Everyone was relieved to know that Leo and Don were alive and they were ready to move on with their plans.

April unrolled the blueprints to foot headquarters. "Ok, the only entrance that has access to an alley is here." She pointed to an area on the west side of the building.

"All of the other entrances are connected to the street or below ground."

"Casey can go in an' make sure that Don is still in the cell that Leonardo told us about," Raph said. "We can bust Donny out an' he can tell us where Leo is."

"What if Donny can't," Mikey asked. "Sensei said he couldn't make contact with him, what if isn't able to tell where Leo is."

Raph's eyes narrowed. "Then we tear the place apart until we find 'im."

Splinter glanced at the clock on the wall. "It is almost daybreak. We will have to wait until dark before we can go."

Raphael sighed heavily. He didn't want to wait, but he knew Splinter was right. They couldn't risk it in the daylight.

He nodded his head slightly. "Ok, but we leave at sunset."

"I think we should rent a van or something," April suggested. "They would spot the battle shell a mile away, and we need to park as close to foot tower as possible."

"I can get one," Casey offered.

"Thanks, Case." Raph felt relieved that his friends were there to help him.

He stood up and left the room without another word.

****************************************

Don drifted in and out of consciousness for hours. At times he could have swore that he heard Splinter's voice, but he couldn't answer. He was so tired...weak.

He slowly opened his eyes and the darkness of the cell met his vision. He swallowed thickly, his mouth bone dry.

The cell door opened and Don's gaze turned to the soldiers that had entered the small room.

"Rise and shine, freak," one soldier hissed.

"You have an appointment with the professor," the other laughed. "You don't want to be late."

The ninja unlocked the chain that went to his cuffs and jerked him to his feet. He swayed and they pulled him forward, he stumbled a bit.

"Get moving, mutant."

They stepped out into the hall and two soldiers were waiting for them. Starcher was not taking any chances. He knew that Donatello was weak from the beating that he received. But he told the soldiers that they could not under estimate them. One of the soldiers threw a dark hood over Don's head and they continued to drag him down the corridor.

They entered an elavator and Don could feel that they were going up.

_"To Starcher's lab," _Don thought. He remembered that the labs were on the forty first floor.

Don's body ached and his head was spinning. He mentally recalled all of his brother's injuries from Starcher's experiments.

He took a deep breath when he heard another door hiss open. They roughly pulled him forward and he stumbled into the room. The smell of rubbing alcohol was thick and he could hear machines whirling and beeping.

One of the soldiers pulled the hood off of his head. Don's sight adjusted and the lab, similar to the one Leonardo was in, came into focus.

A metal table with thick leather straps was to his left. There was machines and monitors surrounding it. To his right stood a man and woman in lab coats.

The man was short, with thick black hair and a push broom mustache. He unconsciously took a step back when he saw Don, his eyes as round as quarters. He silently mouthed the word _'wow'_and scribbled frantically in his notebook.

The woman was tall and slender, her chestnut hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She gasped and her hand shot up to her mouth when the hood was pulled off Donny. Her eyes went wide behind her rimless glasses.

Starcher, who entered behind Donny and the soldiers, shot her a glare. She swallowed thickly and made notes in the book that she carried.

"Hello, Donatello." Starcher smiled. "Please, have a seat."

The soldiers roughly sat him down on the chair in the corner.

"I would like to introduce you to my assistants." Starcher motioned to the man and woman. "Mr. Jeffrey Hale and Ms. Elyse Bowen."

Starcher glanced at his watch. "We are behind schedule," Starcher growled. "Where is..."

His sentence was cut off by the sounds of a scuffle outside the lab. The professor sighed loudly and stepped out into the hall. There were four soldiers struggling to keep a hooded Leonardo under control.

"What is going on?" Starcher blasted. "Get him in here! I'm behind schedule as it is. Master Saki will not be pleased!"

Leonardo stopped at the sound of Starcher's voice.

"Where is my brother?" Leonardo's demand was muffled by the fabric.

Starcher's eyes narrowed behind his dark glasses. "If you want him to live, Leonardo, you will be more cooperative."

The soldiers pulled him into the lab and removed the hood. Leo's face paled when he saw the metal table. But when his eyes fell on his genius brother, his blood ran cold.

There was dark bruising and cuts that littered his body. The soldiers were struggling to hold him down on the chair.

"Leo!" Don tried to scramble to his feet, but he was pulled back onto the chair.

Leo tried to dash forward but the soldiers caught him and held him in place.

Don's insides turned to water. He knew that Starcher was going to torture one of them while the other was forced to watch. His breath hitched when the soldiers started to pull Leo toward the table.

"No! Stop!" Don's voice was strained. It hurt to pull a full breath in.

Leo thrashed and he tried to pull free from the soldier's grips.

"Enough!" Starcher yelled and he pulled a small gun from his jacket pocket. He pointed it to Donatello's head.

Leo stopped struggling and glared at Starcher. The professor had a smirk on his face. He knew their weakness.

"I don't care what happens to me," Leo rasped out. "But get my brother out of here."

Starcher slowly shook his head, a dark smile tugged at his lips.

"Get him out of here or I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" Starcher spat. "You can't do anything."

They quickly took the shackles off of his wrists and threw him on the table. After the leather straps were pulled tight and secured, the soldiers stepped out in the hall and the door shut behind them.

"Ms. Bowen, please proceed." Starcher nodded to the woman.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Did she hear the turtle in blue right? Brothers? She was beginning to rethink her job choice. Her friend Jeff had helped her get this job. He said that it was _different. _And it did pay a lot more than the clinic...and she had a mountain of student loan bills. But it didn't seem right...

She hesitantly moved forward and started to hook up the heart monitor to Leo. She pulled a blood pressure cuff across his bicep and with a shaky hand she started the machines. She felt a tug at her heart when she saw the look of desperation in the blue clad turtle's eyes. She glanced at the one in purple and she felt her heart shatter. He was in a panic.

"Please." Leonardo's voice was barely above a whisper.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat when she heard his tearful plea.

Starcher ignored it.

She stepped away, her only job was to hook up the machines and log the changes to his vitals.

Mr. Hale was more hands on. He approached the table with a smile and arranged the hypodermic syringes on a small tray. Each syringe had a different amount of green liquid in it.

Starcher nodded to him. "First we try two," he informed Mr. Hale.

Hale picked up the needle with the least amount of liquid in it and plunged it into Leo's forearm.

Leo gasped as the liquid burned a trail into his system. It hurt a little...but it was tolerable. Leo gave Starcher a confused look.

"Ms. Bowen?" He ignored Leo's look and turned to the girl.

"BP hasn't changed." She scribbled on the paper. "Temp the same. Heart rate and oxygen level, same."

"Up the dosage," he said to Mr. Hale. "To four."

This hurt worse. Leo clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. He would not let Donny hear him cry out. He couldn't do that to him.

"It has elevated his vitals slightly."

With each new dose the pain grew more intense. Leo tried to hold in his screams, his body thrashed as the machines screamed louder and louder. He had bit the insides of his jaw, blood streamed down his chin.

"His vitals are off the charts," Ms. Bowen warned, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Stop, he can't take anymore."

Starcher held his hand out to silence her. "Your job is to keep track of his vitals, Elyse, we do not need your input."

She bit her lip and glanced at the turtle in purple. The two soldiers that remained in the room struggled to keep him seated.

He locked gazes with Elyse. His eyes pleaded with her to do something.

"Professor, he can not take anymore. You are killing him." Her hand shot out to prevent Mr. Hale from picking up another syringe.

"I know what I'm doing, Ms. Bowen. If you can not do your job, then I will find someone who can."

Hale shook her off and proceeded to grab the last syringe on the metal tray. He plunged the needle into Leo's arm and quickly released the content into his system.

Elyse held her breath as she watched the turtle writhe in agony. Leo couldn't hold back the scream that tore through his throat, his body convulsed as the heart monitor picked up speed.

Elyse dropped her notebook and grabbed Hale by the arm. "His blood pressure is bottoming out, Jeff! Do something!"

Jeff stepped back. "I can't." His eyes darkened, a look that she had never saw on her friend. He was _enjoying _this?

Elyse's stomach turned at the thought.

Leo's body continued to shake and his eyes rolled back.

"Oh God." Elyse's hand flew to her mouth and she held back a sob. The professor had killed this creature...with his brother watching. She turned to Don and saw the tears streaming down his face.

The heart monitor let out a final long _beeep._ He was gone.

"No! Leo!" Don tried to get to his feet but the soldiers held him firmly in place.

"Dammit," Starcher hissed.

He turned to the soldiers. "Get him out of here," he barked, waving his hand toward Donatello.

The soldiers yanked the purple clad turtle to his feet and pulled him out the door. Starcher started to follow them out, he quickly turned around and motioned to Mr. Hale.

Hale nodded and pulled a machine out from under the table. A dark smile slid across his face as he turned and walked out of the room.

After the door shut, he could hear the whine of the machine that Jeff had started. And above the continuous _beeep_ of the heart monitor heard Jeff's muffled voice.

_"Clear!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**_*Checks calendar* Oh wow, sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone is still with me. This chapter isn't too long...but it is something, right? _**

**_If I owned them...they would get me for neglect. :(_**

___________________________________________

Chapter 11: Know your role

Starcher stepped up his pace and fell behind the foot soldiers struggling to keep Donatello under control.

"Do not inform Master Saki of the accident," he told one of the ninja. "I want to be the one to tell him."

"Yes, sir," the soldier answered.

Starcher took an unconscious step back when an outraged Donatello broke from the soldiers and turned to face him. The black clad ninja quickly restrained him again.

"Accident?" Don snarled. "That was no accident, Starcher and you know it!"

Don's eyes narrowed. "You murdered him!"

Starcher couldn't contain his smile. "Now, Donatello," his voice was dripping with mock comfort. "I had no way of knowing how your brother would react to the drugs."

"Lair!" Don tried to keep the quiver out of his voice. "That-that girl...Elyse, she tried to warn you! You didn't listen."

"You knew exactly what you was doing." Don voice dropped to a harsh whisper.

"It was an accident." Starcher shrugged.

"It was murder!" Don retorted.

Starcher shrugged again. "You can accuse me all that you want, Donatello. It will not bring Leonardo back."

Don felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He let out a shaky breath and slumped in the soldiers' grips.

His brother was gone...

"You-you will regret this," Don rasped. "My brothers will..."

"My only regret is that your brothers were not here to witness it." Starcher interuppted.

"Take him to room fifteen," he waved the soldiers on and they continued to drag the turtle down the hallway.

One soldier flanked the professor. "What about the other turtle, sir?"

"Have Mr. Hale take the necessary samples and then have the body burned," Starcher answered coldly. "I will deliver the ashes to Master Saki myself."

Starcher's smile grew when he heard a choked sob come from the purple clad turtle.

_"Mental torture was almost as fun as physical."_

*****************************************************

Elyse had stepped back when Jeff started to resuscitate the turtle. Time seemed to stand still, but the heart monitor finally started a steady rhythm. She blew out a deep breath.

"Don't just stand there, Elyse." Jeff moved away from the table and started to rummage through a metal cabinet. "Start him on oxygen."

Elyse gently pulled a mask over Leo's face and turned the valve to the oxygen tank. She watched his chest rise and fall. She snapped her gaze to Jeff when he returned to the table.

He quickly put an I.V. into the turtle's arm and hooked a bag of pale blue liquid to it.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It is to flush his system," Jeff answered as he continued to work. He finally met her eyes. "He won't survive without it."

"I don't understand. Why kill him and then bring him back?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "I am just doing my job, Elyse."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Which I suggest that you do."

She pulled her lips into a tight line and glared at her friend.

"Don't look at me like that," Jeff rolled his eyes. "You know, I got you this job so you wouldn't have to move back home with your parents. This pays a lot more than the clinic and all you have to do is do your job and keep your mouth shut."

"You told me that I would be assisting with research, Jeff." She crossed her arms over her chest. "This was not medical research...it was torture."

Jeff threw his hands up and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"He was killed in front of his brother!" Elyse pointed her finger to the chair that Don had been in.

"Oh come on, Elyse. Listen to yourself." Jeff motioned to Leo. "This is a freak of nature, it didn't have a family. It probably doesn't even know what family is."

He removed his gloves and tossed them in the garbage. "I have to go and assist Professor Starcher. Your job is to stay here and keep an eye the turtle. Do you think that you can manage that?"

"Keep an eye on him?"

Jeff rolled his eyes again. "When he is stable he is going to be moved."

"Where to?"

"I don't know. Starcher said something about his boss wanting it." Jeff moved to the door.

The door slid open and he paused before he went through. "Just do your job and keep your mouth shut, Elyse," he said over his shoulder.

"And then you get paid."

The door slid shut leaving Elyse alone with the turtle.

She watched the monitors for a few minutes before finally turning her attention to Leo. His body was littered with bruises and cuts. She quickly walked to the sink and filled the basin with warm water. She dipped a wash cloth into the water and squeezed out the excess. She took a deep breath and walked back to the metal table.

"You poor thing," she said softly as she gently wiped away some of the blood on his exposed face. "What would Starcher's boss want with you?"

She moved the cloth down his arm, stopping at the I.V. tube. She bit her lip nervously.

"Whatever he wants with you and that other turtle can't be good."

Her hand lingered over the tape that held the I.V. in place. _"Not good at all..."_ Her thoughts trailed off.

"I have a feeling that you would be better off dead."

____________________________________________________

**_I hope to get the next chapter out sooner than this one :) _**

**_Oh, and to Payton01...sorry about the mix up. Chapter one is supposed to be the prolouge and then I have the other chapters labeled in the story. I will try to go back and fix it if I can. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I wanted to have this chapter out before the weekend, I hope that it doesn't seem rushed. My dad is finally getting to come home from the hospital...with that and Halloween, this weekend is going to be busy. So, Happy Halloween! _**

**_I asked for them for my birthday (which is today), I didn't even get them on my cake :(_**

_________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Another Person's Nightmare

Don was quickly ushered down the hall and into another lab. The soldiers wasted no time in shackling him to the table with metal cuffs.

"You can wait outside," Starcher told the soldiers. "I will call if you are needed."

One ninja checked the straps over Don's wrists and ankles one last time before he followed his comrades out of the room.

Starcher stepped beside the table and glared at Don. His smile grew when he heard another strangled sob escape the purple clad turtle's throat.

Starcher's image blurred as fresh tears welled up in Don's blood shot eyes. He quickly turned his head.

He couldn't look at the man who murdered his brother any longer.

His breath hitched when he felt a cold metal band slide onto his head.

"Did your brother tell you of the time he spent here?" Starcher's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm sure that he talked to someone about the research that was done on him."

Don squeezed his eyes shut.

"Maybe this will make you remember."

A thick leather strap was shoved into his mouth.

"Leonardo didn't last very long with this treatment," Starcher snarled. "I will make sure that you last longer."

Starcher turned his attention to the door when he heard it slide open.

"Mr. Hale," Starcher addressed the man as he walked in. "You are late. "

Jeff's cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry, sir."

Donny glanced at the man as he approached the table, but turned his head again. This man had a hand in killing his brother too, and it made his stomach churn just to look at him.

"I trust you have finished with the other turtle."

"Yes, sir." Hale noticed the shiver in the purple clad turtle when the other was mentioned. Elyse's words played over in his mind, but he shook off the thoughts. He was here to do a job. All he had to do was follow orders and he would be out of that rat-hole of an apartment in no time.

Elyse was just being ridiculous.

He stretched another pair of latex gloves over his hands. "I'm ready, Professor."

Starcher nodded. "The dial is set. Start low and then raise it one notch on my command."

"Yes, sir."

Don swallowed thickly, the taste of blood and leather filled his mouth.

He tried to brace himself for what he knew would happen, but when Mr. Hale threw the switch and the electricity surged through the metal bands, his body convulsed. A scream bubbled up his chest and into his throat, but the strap in his mouth prevented it from going any further.

The dial was turned off by Jeff and the painful arc of electricity stopped. But Don's muscles still twitched and his chest heaved with labored breaths.

After a few moments, Starcher signaled for Jeff to raise the amount of electricity.

"Hit the switch again." Starcher's voice was ice cold.

Jeff had to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat as he pushed Elyse's haunting words to the back of his mind again.

_Not research...torture._

______________________________________________________________

It wasn't long before Casey came back into the lair, keys to the rental van in his pocket.

Mikey and Raph had fallen asleep in the living area of the lair. Raph's head shot up when he heard his friend enter the lair.

"Where's April?" Casey asked in a whisper. Mikey hadn't stirred and he didn't want wake him up.

"She's napping in the lab," Raph answered. He motioned for Casey to join him in the kitchen.

"It will still be a few hours before we can leave," Raph said as he handed Casey a can of soda. He sat one on the table for himself.

"I thought we could plan a little more. We need to be prepared for anything." He winced a little at sounding like his older brother.

"Did you get the van?"

"Yep," Casey grinned as he handed the keys to Raph. "It runs real good and has plenty of room. And it's white."

Raph gave his friend a confused look. "It's white? Why don't we just paint a big target on the side!" Aggravation laced his tone.

Casey ignored the tone of Raph's voice. "Yeah, it's white. I was thinkin'." He paused out of habit, waiting for cutting remark.

When all he got was a raised eye ridge from Raph, he continued. "Have it There Yesterday Delivery Service is on the other side of the street. All of their vans are white, and I thought if we parked there we would blend in."

Raph blinked at the dark haired man. "That's...That's a good idea, Case."

"I know that just about killed you to say," Casey smiled and gave Raph a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"I never thought I would say those words in the same sentence," Raph smiled back. "It felt unnatural."

"Hardy-har-har."

Raph chuckled a little as he rolled out the blueprints for foot headquarters on the table. "OK, we know that they are expecting us. The alley entrance that Leo told Splinter about is not marked as an entrance on the blueprints, so they probably don't know that we are aware of it. They will think that we would enter from the roof or the sub-basement. So we can use that to our advantage."

"Get in and get them out, right?" Casey took a drink of his soda.

"Right. Donny first and then Leo."

Casey nodded. "We'll bring 'em home."

"I know."

__________________________________________________________________________

Elyse used her fingernail and gently pulled the edge of the tape that held Leo's I.V. into place. She kept her eyes on Leo's face, searching for a reaction.

She tried to convince herself that this would be best. She is helping this creature, he is better off dead than to be tortured.

Her head snapped up and she dropped her hand to her side when she heard the door hiss open. She thought it would be Jeff returning to check on the turtles progress.

It wasn't.

She drew in a sharp breath when a young woman with dark hair and piercing green eyes entered. She had saw this woman before...on the news.

_"Oroku Saki's daughter...Carrie, Kara_?" she thought_. "No, Karai."_

"Who are you?" Karai looked Elyse up and down.

Elyse finally released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes never left the hilt of the sword that stuck up behind the woman's shoulder.

"Um, Elyse...Elyse Bowen. I'm one of-of Professor Starcher's assistants." Elyse inwardly groaned at how she stuttered.

Karai hitched her chin up a fraction and raised an eyebrow. "I see."

She finally turned her stare from Elyse to the turtle on the table.

"Will he live?" Karai's voice held no emotion.

"Y-yes. He needs this." Elyse motioned to the bag of liquid dripping into the I.V. tube. "It is flushing his system."

Karai nodded. "I want to be informed the moment he is stable enough to be moved."

"Of-of course," Elyse said.

Without another word, Karai turned and left the room.

Elyse let out a shaky breath when the door shut.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out as she smoothed the tape back.

"I don't want to be the one to tell that woman you didn't survive."

______________________________________________________

**_You don't know how bad that I wanted to end this chapter at "It wasn't". Hmm...maybe I should up my dose of evil vitamins...._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Oh wow...hope everyone is still with me. So sorry that this has taken so long. _**

**_I don't own them_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Calvary

As the time passed, Starcher was pleased that the turtle lasted as long as he did. He took his time, made sure that Don was completely awake before he started a new round of electrical shocks.

But now...even with a sharp slap to the turtle's face, he couldn't get him to even stir. Don's head lolled to the side and the leather strap fell out of his mouth.

Starcher's mouth pulled into a deep frown. "Call for the soldiers," he told Hale as he pulled his gloves off and tossed them into the trash.

"Yes, sir." Jeff quickly made his way to the door.

He returned a few moments later with two ninja.

"Return this mutant to his cell," Starcher barked to the soldiers.

"Yes, sir." The soldiers moved to the table and started to unstrap Don.

Don let out a faint groan as the soldiers rolled him over to reattach the shackles to his wrists. They jerked his upright but had to quickly support all of the unconscious turtle's weight.

"I want to be informed when the turtle wakes up," Starcher said before the soldiers could walk to the door.

One soldier nodded. "Of course, sir."

"The very second that he regains consciousness," Starcher pressed. "Am I clear?"

The soldier nodded again. "We will post someone in the cell, sir. You will be informed right away."

"Good."

The door opened and the soldiers dragged Don away.

Starcher turned to his young assistant. "It is past dinner time, Mr. Hale. Let's go and see if we can find something to eat."

Jeff's stomach turned at the thought of food, but he nodded and followed the professor out the door.

* * *

Raph gave a thumbs up after he successfully cut the chain away and opened the gate to the delivery service's parking lot. Casey slowly eased the van through the gate and parked it among the dozen or so delivery vehicles. It blended in perfectly.

Raph closed the gate and darted to the parked van.

"You know what to do?" Raph asked as Casey climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Yeah, yeah," Casey answered. "We been ova' this a million times, buddy."

"Be careful." April wrapped Casey in a hug. She pulled away quickly and wiped the moisture from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I will, babe." Casey flashed her a smile. He shoved the foot soldier's mask over his head and turned to leave.

"Mr. Jones?" Splinter's voice stopped the man in his tracks and he turned to face the ninja master.

"Good luck, my friend. Please be safe."

Casey nodded and he quickly made his way out of the parking lot and across the street.

It took only a few moments for him to find the alley that had the access door. Only one guard stood outside. Casey kicked a can a few feet into the alley and when the soldier came to investigate the noise, Casey knocked him out.

He checked his pockets for an access card. "I got a card," Casey whispered into headset that he wore under the mask.

_"OK," _April's voice spoke into his ear._ "Turn right at the end of the hall and Don's cell should be the fifth one on the left."_

"Gottcha," Casey answered as he swiped the card. The security light blinked twice before turning green.

Casey pushed open the door and quickly darted down the hall. Even though he was disguised as a foot soldier he couldn't help the uneasy feeling of dread that followed him down the hall and to the row of cells. He counted off the rooms as he walked past them. When he got to the fifth door he swiped the card and pushed the door open.

Empty.

"Sorry guys," Casey whispered as he stepped into the cell. "He's not here."

Hot bile snaked up his throat as he got a closer look at the walls and floor. Blood was streaked and pooled in various spots.

"Someone was here. But I'm not sure if it was Don or Leo. What should I do..." Casey stopped mid-sentence and whipped around when he heard the cell door slide open.

Two soldiers appeared in the doorway with Donny slumped in their grips.

Casey resisted the urge to plow through the ninja and retrieve his friend. He couldn't risk getting caught and having the foot be aware that the others were close. He stood still and waited for the soldiers to address him.

"Well, that was quick," one soldier said as he shifted Don to Casey. "Are you assigned to guard the mutant?"

Casey nodded.

"Professor Starcher wants you to remain in the cell with him. The second he wakes up, you need to call him."

"Yes, sir," Casey answered, his hands trembled as he tried to hold Don's dead weight.

He moved Don to the wall to make it appear that he was attaching the chains to the shackles. The soldiers turned and left the room.

"Oh man, Donny, what did they do to ya?" Casey breathed as he picked the locks to the cuffs. "April, I got Don. He's banged up pretty bad and he's not awake."Casey could hear Raph in the background asking about Don's injuries.

_"Casey, hurry and get him out of there. Once he is safe we can go after Leo."_April spoke over Raph's ranting.

"OK, babe." Casey reached out to lift his friend.

Don groaned low and shoved Casey's hand away. "L've me 'lone," he slurred.

"Don?" Casey tried to reach out to him again.

"No!" Don's voice was a harsh whisper. "Dn't touch me!"

He tried to scramble away from Casey but he didn't have enough strength and ended up falling backwards.

"Easy buddy," Casey said as he tried to help him up.

"No!" Don's voice raised and cracked. "Stop!" His eyes were wide and glazed over.

Casey realized that he still had the mask on. He quickly jerked it off. "It's OK, Donny. It's me, Casey."

Don blinked and he drew in a ragged breath. "Casey?"

"Yeah, buddy." He help him sit up. "I'm here to get you and Leo outta here."

Don's gaze fell to the floor and his shoulders started to tremble. "Leo..."

_"Casey! You have to get out of there now_!" April's voice rang in his ear.

"A'right, Ape. I'm on my way."

"C'mon, Don," he threw Don's arm around his shoulder and hauled him to his feet. "We'll get ya outta here and then come back for Leo."

Don shook his head wildly, sobs racking his body.

"Don't worry. We won't leave 'im." Casey half dragged and half carried Don out the door and down the hall.

"Do ya know which cell he's in?"

"H-he's gone." Was all Don got out between labored breaths.

Raph was waiting in the alley when Casey exited the building.

"Donny!" Raph grabbed his other arm and helped Casey shuffle him out of the alley and toward the van. He was relieved to see that his brother was conscious.

April had the back of the van open and the first aid kit ready. She would try to treat what wounds she could in the vehicle.

Splinter laid a blanket over his trembling son. He gently stroked his forehead as April started to check his wounds.

"Did he know where Leo was?" Raph asked Casey.

Casey shook his head. "He said he was gone."

"They moved him?"

Casey shrugged. "That's all he said."

Raph jumped into the van and sank to his knees beside his brother. "Donny?"

Don slowly opened his eyes. April had removed his bandanna and Raph could see how bloodshot they were.

"R-Raph? Where's Mikey?" His voice was weak and strained.

"I'm here, dude." Mikey's voice came from the front of the vehicle.

"Don, we have to go back for Leo. Do you know where his cell is?"

Don squeezed his eyes shut and a strangled sob escaped his lips.

"He-he's gone."

"Gone? Gone where? Did they move him to another cell?" Raph didn't mean for his voice to raise.

Don breathing became erratic and his body shook uncontrollably.

"H-he's dead." Don's eyes moved to Splinter. "I'm so s-sorry...sorry, Sensei. I...I couldn't do anything."

"No!" Raph cut in. "No, Donny! They lied to you! He's not...we'll get him out too!"

Don shook his head. "I was...there. I s-saw what they did. He's gone...a-and they burned his body."

* * *

**_If all goes well the next chapter should be done by next week. My hubby is having surgery, so...I want to have the next chapter up before I have to spend most of my time taking care of him ^.^ _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I know, I know...two chapters in one week. I can't believe it either. Don't make any sudden moves...I may run behind a rock and you won't see me for a month! lol Just kidding. _**

**_I like oreos and I don't own them..._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Deceive

The clock on the wall slowly ticked off the seconds. A few times Elyse could have swore that the little hand jumped back several ticks before continuing on. No one had came back to the lab, she didn't even hear foot steps shuffle outside the door.

A small radio stood on the counter. She was supposed to call when the turtle was stable enough to be moved.

Her eyes turned to the creature on the table. He hadn't even twitched in the hours that she had been there. He still had over half a bag left of the serum that Jeff connected to his I.V.

The serum that he needed to live.

Suddenly the air felt cold, Elyse pulled her lab coat tight and crossed her arms over her chest. She had thought several times about leaving, getting out of there as fast as she could. Moving back in with her parents never sounded so good. But she had the strongest feeling that this was one job she couldn't just walk away from. That if she was to be terminated...it really meant _terminate._ She would have to escape.

But even that didn't seem possible.

A low groan from across the room snapped her attention back to the turtle. His hands twitched under the straps that bound him to the table and his head slowly moved side to side.

She crossed the room in two quick strides and stood a few feet from the table. She watched closely as his eyes fluttered and then opened. His glassy gaze flickered around the room before landing on Elyse.

He blinked, trying to clear his vision. But only a blur that had a human shape remained. He slowly became aware of the mask on his face and the fact that he couldn't move his hands and legs. A panicked groan rose in his throat and he started to thrash around.

_No! Not again! _His foggy mind started to race. The vivid hallucinations of failing to save his family...his friends.

He felt a warm hand press against his plastron. He flinched from the touch, his panic and thrashing became more intense.

_Stop! No more! _His mind screamed what his voice wouldn't.

"Shhh...it's OK."

A soft voice broke through the fog. He heard the voice before, but couldn't remember where.

"Stop. You are hurting yourself."

The warm hand returned and pressed down with a little more force, another on his forehead. He stopped thrashing but couldn't keep his body from trembling.

He tried to bring the blur of shapes and colors into focus again. A woman slowly came into view. He remembered her.

One of the lab assistants. The horrible memories came rushing back like a tidal wave causing his body to shake even more.

The woman must have thought he was cold because she spread a blanket over him. But nothing could take the chill from his body.

His eyes roamed around the room.

Searching.

His brother! Where was Don?

"D'ny?" His voice was weak and muffled behind the oxygen mask.

Elyse's brow knotted. "What?"

"Br'ther." Again, his voice was muffled.

Elyse's breath froze in her chest. _"He said brother...the other turtle." _

She nervously licked her lips. "Your brother?"

A small nod.

Elyse took a deep breath. The turtle's eye started to droop, exhaustion taking over.

"They took him," she said. "Starcher took him and I'm not sure where." Her words tumbled out quickly. She wanted to tell him before he lost consciousness again.

"I s'rry..." was all that he got out before his eyes closed and didn't flutter open again.

Elyse knew that he wasn't talking to her.

Her hands shook as she adjusted the blanket. He had woke up and the medicine was almost finished flushing his system. Karai wanted to be told when he could be moved. But he wasn't ready yet...so she didn't have to call. She still had some time to figure out what to do.

Suddenly an alarm blared through the building. Elyse jumped back at the sound and fell over an instrument table. Scaples, syringes and dozens of glass vials scattered across the floor. She quickly picked herself up and ran to the door. Foot steps thundered down the hall and shouts rang out over the screaming alarm.

_"Now what?"_

* * *

Raph felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. His brother was grieving. He had _saw _what happened.

_No! They tricked 'im. That had to be what happened. They drugged 'im an' made 'im think he saw Leo bein' killed. _Raph's thoughts were suffocating him.

Apparently April thought the same thing. She took a small flashlight and check Don's eyes.

"He hasn't been drugged," she said. "At least not recently."

"No," Raph growled. "I can't believe it. I _won't _believe it."

"I-I'm sorry." Raph could feel the pain in his brother's voice.

Donny believed it.

Raph reached out and gently brushed his brother's face. "It'll be OK, bro," he whispered. "You rest...April will take care of you."

His eyes snapped to Splinter. He could see the fire and determination in his son's glare.

Splinter followed Raph as he quickly exited the van.

"My son..."

"I'm going Masta', " Raph snapped. "I have to. An' I will bring 'im back...one way or the other."

He turned and started across the parking lot before Splinter could say anything.

"Wait up." Mikey ran after his brother. He caught up with him and easily kept up with Raph's pace.

Casey gave April's hand a squeeze before he took off after his friends. "You ain't goin' without me!"

Splinter's watery gaze followed the trio out of the parking lot. "Good luck."

He turned and shuffled to the van. His purple clad son was still very much alive...and needed his father.

* * *

**_I'm still going to try to update another chapter next week. Hopefully things will work out. :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Here is the next chapter, as promised. :) _**

**_I wanted them for Christmas...but apparently I'm on Santa's naughty list, heh._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Oh What a Tangled Web We Weave...

Starcher and Hale had just sat down with their meal when the alarm blared through the building.

"What the..." Hale jumped to his feet, almost tipping the table over.

"I'm not sure," Starcher stood and started to the door. He stopped when a soldier approached him.

"Professor Starcher," the ninja said. "The purple clad turtle has escaped."

"How is that possible?" Starcher blasted.

"The soldier that was posted to guard him was an impostor," the soldier explained. "Carter was scheduled to stand guard and when he arrived, the turtle was gone. The ninja that took the creature to his cell said that a soldier was already there."

Starcher cursed under his breath and bolted out the door. Hale had to almost jog to keep up with the taller man.

He swiped his card at the elevator and punched the button with more force than necessary.

"We need to go to my office," Starcher told Jeff. "Then I want you to check on the other turtle."

"Yes, sir."

The men exited at the forty first floor and headed to Starcher's office. When the door opened Starcher growled a mumbled curse. The one person he _didn't _want to see at the moment was leaning against his desk.

"Karai," he grounded out through clenched teeth.

"My father is not pleased, Starcher." The woman said smoothly. "You are lucky that he did not come here himself."

"We have the other turtle, Karai." Starcher moved around her and sat at his desk. He fished the key out of his pocket and opened the desk drawer. "All is not lost."

He poured a drink and quickly swigged it down. After a few deep breaths he poured another.

"You have failed, Professor," Karai hissed.

"No! No, this _can _be fixed." Starcher shook his head. "The others will not leave the blue clad turtle behind."

"No more games," Karai kept her tone even. "You should have took the other turtles when you had the chance."

Starcher's hand shook as he took another drink.

"Please, Mistress," Starcher's tone was laced with bitterness. He hated to call her Mistress. "I just need more time."

"Your time is up, Professor." A dark smile spread across her face.

Starcher pulled in a strangled breath and clutched his chest. Realization came an instant too late.

Jeff watched with wide eyes as Starcher's body started to convulse. The drink that was in his hand fell to the floor and shattered.

For what seemed like an eternity his body shook and writhed until finally his head hit the desk with a sickening thud. A crimson trail leaked from his mouth.

Jeff slowly turned his gaze from Starcher to Karai. Her intense stare made him take a step back. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, threatening to break through his ribs. He swallowed thickly as the woman observed him through narrow eyes.

"Do you have a problem with how I handled this?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"N-no, ma'am." His eyes flickered to the dead body at the desk and back to Karai.

"You may address me as Mistress Karai," she said as she walked out the door.

"Yes, Ma'...uh, Mistress." He followed her out the door without looking back.

* * *

The alarm had stopped and no more soldiers ran by the room. The hall was eerily quiet. Elyse turned back to Leonardo.

His breaths were coming out more even now.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. She knew the turtle couldn't hear her.

She slowly opened the door and checked the hall. It was empty. She glanced once more over her shoulder before she stepped out into the hall. For a moment she thought that the alarm would go off again and a dozen black clad ninja would attack. But the corridor remained quiet. She took a few deep breaths and started down the hall toward the stairs. She walked carefully, trying to keep her heels from making too much noise. But the loud click-clack echoed anyway. Her steps sped up with her heartbeat and she finally made it to the door to the stairs. She fished in her pocket for the access card that Jeff had given her. She swiped the card in the slot. The light blinked twice but remained red.

"No.." Her breath froze in her chest.

She hesitated then swiped the card again. It blinked twice and after a few seconds the green light came on.

Elyse let out a shaky laugh and pushed the door open. She stood still and held her breath, trying to listen for footsteps or voices.

Nothing.

She stepped through the door and started down the stairs.

_"There is nothing that I can do for him,"_ she thought. _"If something happened and I was caught trying to help..."_

She shivered at the thought of what could happen to her. What these people were capable of.

Her heart stopped when she heard an access door to an upper floor open. There was no where to hide in the stairway. She quickly opened the door to whatever floor she had made it to and peeked her head out. The corridor was empty so she slipped out and searched for a hiding place.

There were only a few doors in this hallway, and none had an access card slot. She opened the first door that she came to and was relieved that it wasn't locked. She crouched down in the little room and pressed her ear to the door. She would wait a few minutes and then try the stairs again.

* * *

Jeffrey Hale fought hard to keep his stomach from emptying out what little content that it had in it. He walked a few steps behind Karai as she conversed in Japanese with one of the soldiers. He couldn't understand what they were saying, so he concentrated on not getting sick. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, and he was sure they could too.

Karai stopped abruptly and he almost ran into her. He stopped suddenly and his shoes squeaked across the floor.

Karai turned to Jeff, her cold expression sent shivers down his spine.

"Are you not feeling well, Mr. Hale?" she asked. She raised an eyebrow and her lips twitched into a small smile.

"No, no...I'm fine, Mistress Karai," he stammered.

She nodded and turned back to the soldier. The ninja handed her a small, black vase.

"Do not attack the turtles, let them pass," she told him.

"Hai, Mistress." The soldier bowed.

"Go! Now!" The soldier turned and disappeared down the hall.

"Starcher was correct," she said to Hale. "The turtles are painfully predictable. They will not leave without their brother."

"Brother?" Hale was almost afraid to make eye contact, but he slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers.

She nodded and started to walk down the hall again. Hale obediently followed.

"They are my father's most hated enemy," she continued. "He wants revenge on all of them, including the rat."

"Rat?" He swallowed thickly when she didn't answer.

"I do not expect you to understand all of this right away, Mr. Hale. Just remember who you work for...who you are _loyal_ to."

Jeff felt his stomach do another flip flop, but he slowly nodded his head. "I-I'm loyal to you...Mistress Karai."

"Very good."

Karai felt her communicator buzz on her hip. She handed the vase to Hale and flipped open the black device.

"Yes?"

_"Mistress, the turtles and their human friend have entered through the east gate."_

"Let them come. No interference."

_"Hai, Mistress."_

She snapped the communicator closed and returned it to her belt.

"We have guests, Mr. Hale. Let's give them a warm welcome."

* * *

**_The next chapter is almost finished and if all goes well I can post it tomorrow._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Wow...another chapter! I'm on a roll, lol. The next chapter is under construction and I will get it up as soon as I can, promise. Hubby has his surgery tomorrow, so most of my time will be taking care of him...and Christmas...and the kids...:)_**

**_I don't own them, no I don't! e-i-e-i-o...um..yeah._**

Chapter 16: When First We Practice to Deceive

* * *

Mikey could not shake the uneasy feeling as he, Raph and Casey slipped through the empty corridors. They took the stairs and checked each floor as they went.

"Dude, where is everybody?" Mikey whispered. "Shouldn't there be at least a guard or something in these halls?"

"Don't jinx us, Mikey, " Raph whispered back. Let's take advantage of not runnin' inta any foot goons while we can."

* * *

Elyse had waited at least five minutes, crouched against the door. The hall remained quiet. She took a deep breath and barely cracked the door. She peeked out to see if everything was clear. She was just about to open the door and make a mad dash to the stairs when she heard heavy footsteps echo through the hall.

_No! No, no..." _Her mind raced. _"I'll never get out of here!"_

Tears stung her eyes as she gently pulled the door shut. She took several deep breaths to try and calm herself, and she pressed her ear against the door. The footsteps were louder now and she could hear a muffled conversation. Her eyes fell to the crack at the bottom of the door where just a sliver of light seeped through. She saw shadows right outside the door.

_They were right outside the door!_

She held her breath and silently prayed that they would continue on...but they lingered. She could now make out the voices. One was Jeff, but he was not talking to Professor Starcher. He was talking to a female.

_"Karai," _Elyse thought. The woman only spoke a few sentences to her, but she could recognize the tone and accent.

Her breath hitched when she heard more footsteps and shouting.

"Karai!" A new voice boomed and the footsteps thundered closer.

Elyse sat perfectly still and tried to calm her breathing...and she listened.

* * *

Raph opened the door to the next floor and expected to find another empty hallway. They were all empty. When he saw Karai standing there with someone in a lab coat his vision blurred for a second. Mikey and Casey reached to grab him, but he was too quick. He bolted out the door with his sai drawn.

"Karai!"

Mikey and Casey were next to him in an instant with their weapons drawn too.

Jeff stepped back when Karai unsheathed her sword and took a defensive stance.

"You must be extremely brave, Raphael," Karai stated as she blocked his sai and kicked the turtle away. "Or extremely foolish."

"Why are you here?"

Raph scrambled to his feet. "You know exactly why I'm here!" he glowered.

"You have already rescued your brother." Karai's eyes fell to Casey and his mask-less foot uniform.

Her stare snapped back to Raphael. "Shouldn't you be with him?"

"Where is Leonardo?" Mikey snarled.

Karai's eyes narrowed. "Did your brother not tell you?"

"No more games! Where is he, Karai?" Raph spun his sai and stepped forward.

"He is dead."

"Lair!"

"Donatello witnessed it. Surely you believe your brother." Karai sheathed her sword and motioned for Jeff.

Jeff slowly approached and handed her the black vase.

"He _is_ dead. I was there too." Jeff's voice shook. He now had the red banded turtle's attention.

"You stay outta of this, SuperMario!" Raph pointed his sai at the man.

Jeff shrunk under the enraged turtle's glare. He quickly took several steps back.

Karai held the vase up. "I was on my way to deliver his ashes to my father."

She stepped forward and closed the gap between her and Raphael. She pushed the vase out to him.

"Take it. Take it to your Master."

Raph felt like he could choke on the lump that had formed in his throat. "I-I don't believe you." His eyes darted from the vase to Karai.

Karai let out a frustrated sigh. "I am not completely heartless, Raphael. Leonardo had always tried to find the good in me."

Her small smile seemed sincere.

"Do not taint your brother's memory."

Raphael slowly sheathed his sai and reached for the vase. He felt like he couldn't breath...he was drowning. He faintly heard a whimper from Michelangelo as his fingers wrapped around the cool porcelain. He clutched the vase close to his chest.

His brother...all that they had left of his brother.

"This isn't ova', Karai," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"I know," she said softly. "I have no doubt that our paths will meet again. For now, go and morn your loss...with your family. My ninja will let you pass."

Raph locked eyes her. "Why are you doin' this?"

"It is the right thing to do," she answered. Her eyes hardened. "Go now...before I change my mind."

Anger surged through his veins and he had to loosen the grip that he had on the vase. His feet didn't move until he felt a tug on his arm.

"C'mon, Raphie," Mikey's voice seemed so small...lost. "Let's go."

Raph nodded and turned to leave. He glared over his shoulder at Karai. "You will pay for this."

Karai nodded.

The turtles and their friend hurried down the hall and through the stairway door. When it closed Jeff turned to Karai.

"Why did you let them go, Mistress?"

He felt sick all over again when the ebony haired woman scowled at him.

"Do you question my actions, Mr. Hale?"

"N-no...I just.." The man's face flushed.

Karai's laugh rang through the hall. She pulled her communicator out and flipped it open. "The vase has a tracking device in it."

She pointed to the small red dot that was moving across the screen. "And soon I will have all of my father's enemies. Including the rat _and_ their human friends."

Jeff let out a nervous laugh and roughly rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"I have succeeded where Professor Starcher had failed. Failure, Mr. Hale, will not be tolerated."

She turned and quickly walked toward the elevator with Jeff a few steps behind.

* * *

Elyse slowly released the breath she was holding when she heard the doors shut to the elevator. The conversation she overheard replayed in her mind.

_"There were more of them...brothers. A family." _Her heart ached a little at the thought of the turtle still bound in one of the labs. His family thought he was dead. And now they were walking into a trap.

_"But what can I do about it,"_ she thought. _"Why would they listen to me."_

She mentally shook herself. She knew that she had to get out, and Karai had said that the halls would be clear for the turtle's brothers. It was her only chance.

She quickly opened the door and darted to the stairs. She just need to find an exit. Then she could return to her apartment and pack a few things...and be on the next bus out of town. Far away from here.

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, no longer checking to see if it was clear. This was her only window out of there and she didn't have time to sneak around. She reached the last flight of stairs and threw the door open. Relief washed over her when she saw that the last corridor was empty and the door to the outside was half open.

Before she knew it she was in the alley breathing the cool night air. She made her way to the end of the alley and peeked around the corner. Her heart skipped when she saw three shadows dart across the street into a fenced parking lot.

She started out of the alley and walked in the opposite direction of the shadows. She needed to get away...far away.

That is why she couldn't believe it when she turned around and headed toward the parking lot.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Merry Christmas (uh belated) and Happy New Year! I hope that everyone has had a wonderful Christmas holiday. Other than a wicked winter storm and a power outage that lasted several days (for some people over a week), our Christmas was great. My hubby was able to go back to work (light duty)...he had me scared though...when he slipped on some ice and his knee swelled up. But he bounced right back. _**

**_I hope that everyone is still with me on this. Sorry for such a long wait. Just a warning...one naughty word. Heh, Raph. Potty-mouth. :)_**

**_I own a couple of extra pounds (heh, holiday eatin') but sadly, no turtles. :(_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Hope

Raph's feet felt like lead as he made the short trip across the street into the parking lot. He couldn't even think of how he was going to tell his father. His mind was spinning.

When he, Mikey and Casey arrived at the van, Splinter met them at the back door.

Splinter's eyes clouded over when he saw just three return. Raph handed him the vase and stood with his eyes lowered to the ground.

"M'sorry, Sensei," he barely managed to keep the tremble out of his voice.

"Leonardo." Splinter's voice was barely a whisper.

April choked back a sob and buried her face into Casey's chest. He tightly wound his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

April broke the hug and turned to Michelangelo. She gently cupped his face. "I-I'm so sorry, Mikey."

Mikey clung tight to his friend and quietly grieved on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna check on Donny," Raph said softly.

Splinter didn't responded for a moment. He finally looked his hot tempered son in the eyes. He nodded…a single tear tracked a wet stain in his fur.

Raph climbed into the back of the van. He knelt beside of his brother and gently rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"I'm sorry, bro," he whispered. He could feel his throat tighten and his shoulders shook slightly as he let the tears stream down his face.

* * *

Elyse had followed the three shadows as far as she could. She knelt down and watched them go to a van in the delivery service's parking lot. From her hiding place she could see two more turtles and a dark haired man. When they arrived at the van the back door opened and Elyse couldn't help but gasp. A large rat stepped out of the vehicle. The turtle in red handed the vase to the rat.

Then a red haired woman stepped out of the van and the dark haired man wrapped her into a hug. She could see the woman's shoulders shake and could faintly hear her sobs.

The lady then turned to the turtle in orange and whispered something to him. The turtle seemed to fall apart right there. He collapsed in the woman's arms and let her comfort him.

Elyse felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She shouldn't be watching this…this family was grieving and she was intruding.

She shook her head. _"No,"_ she thought. _"The other turtle isn't dead."_

She knew what she had to do. It was the right thing to do.

When she stepped out of her hiding place and quickly walked across the parking lot she tried to think of what she would say. How would she convince them to believe her? Several times she thought about forgetting the whole thing and just running away. But her feet continued in the direction of the van, even though her heart threatened to beat out of her chest and run the other way.

When she approached the van, four set of eyes were on her in an instant. They stared at her in disbelief. The man and orange clad turtle stepped in front of the woman. Elyse swallowed thickly and fought the urge to faint.

"I-I'm sorry," she started. Her voice didn't sound like her own. She cleared her throat. "There is-is something you should know."

The old rat's eyes narrowed. "What should we know?"

Elyse felt her legs buckle when the rat addressed her. She took several deep breaths and continued. "The other turtle…he's not dead."

"What!" Several voices shouted at once.

The rat held his hand up and they all grew silent.

"The one in blue," Elyse said softly.

"_Run, run, run.."_ ran through her mind.

"What do you know about my son?"

"_Son…" _

"He-he's not dead." Elyse repeated.

She drew in a sharp breath when the red banded turtle appeared in the doorway of the van. His eyes were narrowed and she could see his muscles tense. Just behind him, Elyse saw another figure wrapped in a blanket. She knew it was the other turtle, the one that wore purple. Someone had already took care of some of his injuries.

"Why are you doing this?" he growled. "Can't you people just leave us alone?"

Elyse opened then closed her mouth repeatedly, like a fish out of water. Finally she found her voice. "He's not dead."

The pain was so thick in the air, she could almost touch it. She took several more deep breaths.

_Breath in anger and frustration._

_Breath out sorrow._ She could taste it…hot and bitter on her tongue.

"You callin' my brotha a liar?" Raph stepped forward.

Elyse's breath caught in her throat when the turtle's hands twitched to the weapons on his belt.

Splinter held his hand up and caught Raph on the plastron, stopping him. "Raphael," Splinter warned.

Elyse's legs shook under her, she wished she could just melt through the pavement and disappear. The only thing that was stopping this enraged creature from running through her with the pointed weapons in his belt was a frail hand.

"Donny was there," Raph snarled. "He saw what happened."

"I-I know," Elyse stuttered. She was surprised that she could push her voice past the lump that was growing in her throat. "I was there too."

It felt like the whole group shifted toward her. She took a few steps back. She seemed to be making things worse.

"Then I suggest that you bebop your happy ass back ova' there," Raph's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "And leave us alone."

Elyse could feel each bead of sweat that popped up on her upper lip and the ones that slid down her back. If she just ran...turned and ran, she felt that she wouldn't get far. The rat's hand wouldn't stop him...

"Raphael," Splinter said again. "Enough."

The rat looked down at the urn that he cradled in his arm and then back to Elyse.

"My son has told us that his brother was killed by Starcher," Splinter said. "What do you know that he doesn't?"

Elyse swallowed hard. She had to convince them, the other turtle's time was running out.

"He d-did die," Elyse continued. "But he was brought back...after the other, uh, his brother was taken away."

"Brought back?" Amber eyes flashed with anger.

"Revived...he's alive." Nervous hands reached to wipe the sweat away. "There isn't much time. Karai plans to move him, uh, take him to Starcher's boss."

"Saki," Raph hissed.

Elyse nodded.

"Why should we believe you?" Raph crossed his arms over his chest.

Elyse shifted nervously. She looked over her shoulder and then back. "Look in the urn." She pointed to the black vase that Splinter carried. "There is some sort of tracking device in it. She-she said she wanted all of her father's enemies."

All eyes turned to Splinter and the urn. April stepped up to Splinter. "May I take a look?"

"No!" Mikey reached for April's arm. "You-you can't, April. Don't open it." Tears streamed down his face.

"Please."

"It's Ok, Mikey," Raph whispered as he wrapped him in a half hug. "Let 'er look."

His eyes snapped to Elyse. "You betta' be right."

Elyse felt a shiver go up her spine. She nodded.

April carefully removed the lid. She winced when she heard a strangled sob come from Mikey. She inspected the inside of the vase and then the lid.

"I don't know what is in here, but it's not ashes." She held the lid up to reveal a blinking red light. "And here is the tracker."

Raph looked at Elyse, expecting to see a I-told-you-so-grin on her face. But she just stared at the lid with her hand over her mouth.

"When are they goin' ta move him?" Raph's voice shook her out of her trance.

"I'm not sure...when he's, uh, when he is stable."

"Where is he now?"

"He was in the labs...uh, room twenty. If they haven't moved him."

Raph nodded. He took the lid from April and walked toward a storm drain.

"What are doin', Raph?" Casey called after his friend.

"They are waitin' for us ta leave," Raph said as he dropped the tracking device into the water below. "Let's give em' somethin' ta follow."

Raph motioned for everyone to get back into the van. "You too, lady."

"What?" Elyse started to back away.

"You want us ta trust you...you've got ta trust us." Raph held the door open.

Elyse hesistated but then slowly crawled into the back of the crowded van. She crouched down by the injured turtle. His eyes were closed tightly and she could hear his labored breathing. The red headed woman, April, started tending to his injuries again.

Raph and Casey stood by the back windows.

"What are ya lookin' for, Raph?" Casey asked as he glared out the window with his friend.

"Just watch." Raph nodded toward the foot tower.

* * *

Jeff had joined Karai in her office. It was a spacious room decorated with Japanese art and weapons. He sat nervously in the leather arm chair across from her desk while she talked to someone on the phone.

A knock on the door made him jump slightly. Karai gave him an annoyed look and called for the person to enter. She ended her call.

A foot soldier stepped in and bowed.

"Yes?" she said as she returned the phone to the cradle.

The soldier glanced at Jeff and then started to speak in Japanese.

Jeff stared wide eyed as the two conversed in their native tongue.

The soldier bowed and quickly left the room.

"They are on the move," Karai said as a wicked smile spread across her face.

She stood and walked toward the door. "I will accompany my soldiers. I want to be there when they are brought down."

Jeff scrambled to his feet and quickly opened the door for her.

"I want you to prepare the other turtle to be moved. I want him brought to my father within the hour."

"Yes, Mistress," Jeff replied. He silently hoped that the turtle was stable enough to be moved. But he had a feeling that it didn't matter to Karai.

Another soldier joined them as they walked down the hall toward the elevator. "Is my car ready?"

"Hai, Mistress Karai," the soldier answered.

The elevator door opened and Karai stepped in. "My soldiers will move the turtle when you get him ready. Remember, Mr. Hale...within the hour."

Jeff swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Do not fail me, Mr. Hale," she hissed as the doors slid closed.

* * *

Raph tapped Casey on the arm and pointed to the street. Several black vans and a black sedan raced down the street in the direction that Raph sent the tracker.

"There they go," he whispered. He turned to his friend. "You ready ta go back in?"

Casey smiled. "Lead the way, buddy."

They quickly stepped back out of the vehicle. April gave Casey a kiss and went back to tend to Don.

"Please be careful," Splinter told his sons and Casey.

"Don't worry, Masta' Splinter." Raph bowed his head to his father. "I will bring 'im back this time."

He turned to Elyse. "You comin'?"

She shook her head. "No-no...I can't go back in there. I told you where he was...that he was alive. I done the right thing."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "Well, I hope ya can sleep betta' at night."

He turned and walked across the parking lot.

Elyse couldn't hold back a sob and she removed her glasses to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Splinter sighed. "He is worried about his brother." He wasn't looking at Elyse, but she knew that he was talking to her. His gaze followed the three shadows back across the parking lot and into the street.

He finally looked at her. "Thank you for your help."

"I-I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I hope that they are able to get the other turtle out."

"Leonardo," Splinter said softly.

"Huh?"

"His name is Leonardo."

She nodded and wiped her eyes again. She removed a pen and notepad from her pocket and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"I am leaving town," she said as she handed Splinter the paper. "This is my cell number. Could you call and tell me if they are Ok? Just-just leave a voice-mail or-or something. Please?"

Splinter took the paper and tucked into his robe. "I will," he said. "Have a safe journey, Miss."

"Elyse." She held her hand out and Splinter shook it. "Elyse Bowen."

He nodded. "Miss Bowen."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Checks calendar...oh wow, where did the time go? So very sorry for taking so long with this. But like I said in my profile...my youngest has had a really rough way to go since the New Year. Hopefully things will get better. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me :)_**

**_I own a TMNT pin (thanks to my oldest daughter)...but no actual ninja turtles._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Too Close for Comfort

Mr. Hale quietly made his way to the labs. Shivers ran through him as he passed Starcher's office. He wondered if they had removed the body yet, or if the old man was still face down in a puddle of his own blood. When he reached the room that the turtle was in, he swiped his card and entered the room. He couldn't help but to feel relieved when the soldiers, that had followed him to the labs, stayed out in the hall.

"Elyse?" Hale called out as he pulled a fresh pair of latex gloves on his hands.

He stepped further into the room. The metal tray was turned over and all the instruments were scattered across the floor.

"Elyse?" He called again to the empty room.

"_Where could she be?"_

The turtle was still strapped to the exam table and he didn't appear to be conscious. Jeff righted the tray and picked up most of the vials and scalpels. He checked his watch and blew out a frustrated sigh. He started to feel angry that his _so-called_ friend would just up and leave after he stuck his neck out to get her this job.

He didn't have a lot of time to think about it. He had to get this turtle ready to be moved, and it had to survive the trip. He really didn't want to make Karai upset.

Jeff swallowed thickly as chills ran through him again. He knew what happened when Karai got upset.

He quickly loosened the straps on the turtle's ankles. He checked mobility and reflexes in his legs. He moved to the I.V. and removed it.

His mind was racing while he worked.

_Where was Elyse? Why did she leave? What if she didn't leave? _

"_Oh God, what if something happened to her? What if Karai…"_

Jeff was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that it didn't even occur to him that Leo could be awake. He didn't think anything of it until he felt a grip on his wrist and he looked down at two unfocused, but open, eyes.

"Wha…aughrr!" Jeff grunted when the wrist was twisted.

Leo struggled to push himself up with his free hand and managed to shove Jeff away. The young man yelped when his head bounced off the wall.

Leo swung his legs around and slid off of the table. The room spun and he had to fight back the urge to throw up. He tightly gripped the edge of the table and tried to make his legs hold his weight.

He want to yell at the man across the room…demand that he tell him where his brother is. But he was using most of his strength to stay upright.

Jeff slowly made his way to the door. He had to get the soldiers. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. If this turtle didn't kill him…Karai definitely would.

Jeff pounded on the door. "Help!" he screamed. "The creature is loose!"

"No," Leo barely rasped out.

The door opened and four foot soldiers poured into the room.

Leo squeezed his eyes shut and he willed his legs to move. He had to get out…he had to find his brother.

When the soldiers moved in to grab him, Leo shoved the instrument table at them. He tried get past them, but one of the soldiers swept his legs out from under him. Leo hit the ground with a loud _thud _and the soldiers quickly tried to pin him down.

Two ninja pressed on his shell and the other on his head. The forth soldier tried to pull his hands back to shackle them.

Leo ground out a frustrated scream. His voice felt like gravel in his throat. He squirmed and flailed wildly. It wasn't graceful and it wasn't coordinated, but he couldn't let them get his hands bound.

He felt his head being lifted and then a sharp pain, lights exploded behind his eyes. Then again. He let out a groan as a warm, sticky puddle formed under his head. He closed his eyes and used his remaining strength to stay conscious.

The soldier managed to snap the cuffs on his wrists and they pulled him to his knees.

"Stupid kame," one ninja hissed.

Leo slowly blinked. The room shifted and darkened. Everything was a dark gray and the soldiers looked like shadows as they surrounded him. Their movements were slow and jerky. It reminded Leo of a scary movie that he had watched with Mikey. He couldn't remember the name. He really didn't care for the movie…it didn't scare him. He just watched it so Mikey wouldn't be scared.

Leo blinked again. It scared him now…and Mikey wasn't with him.

One of the black clad men grabbed his head. Leo tried to move away but the ninja's grip was strong. A foul tasting cloth was shoved in his mouth and held into place by a strip of thick duct tape that was quickly wrapped around his face.

Panic knotted in Leo's stomach and it took him a few moments to realize that he didn't have to breath out of his mouth.

"Master Shredder is waiting for you, freak," the shadow growled. "And soon you will die, just like your brother."

Leo's chest tightened. He couldn't breath and this time it had nothing to do with the gag.

He tried to say his brother's name but nothing came out of his mouth except a muffled groan.

Leo heard the rustle of fabric and when the darkness came, it smelled like blood and sweat.

"Clean this mess up," one of the soldiers barked at Hale. "And maybe Mistress Karai will not hear of your blunder!"

They yanked Leo to his feet and ushered him out the door. Leo struggled to keep up with them but his legs felt like lead. He tripped and stumbled until they reached the elevator.

As the doors to the elevator closed the access door at the stairs swung open.

"He should be on this floor, " Raph whispered as he checked the hall.

"Hurry up," he called behind him.

* * *

**_*insert evil laugh here*_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Here is the next chapter...all nice and quick. :) Just a little warning...it does end in a cliffie (I know, I know I'm addicted to them, lol) But the good new is that I will be able to update again this week. So that should win me a few brownie points, right? Right!? _**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Desperation

Mr. Hale had slipped out of the lab as the soldiers dragged Leonardo to the elevator. There was a utility closet in Starcher's office and he needed a broom and mop to clean up the mess in the lab. He knew not to trust the ninja, no matter what he did, Karai would hear about what happened with the turtle. There was no way to hide the injuries that he received during transport.

He smacked his forehead with his palm. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid,"_ he thought. His stomach churned and his head pounded. He knew that it was his fault…he should have paid more attention to what he was doing.

He grabbed the broom and mop with one hand and a small bucket with the other. He glanced around the small office. Starcher's body was gone, only a dark pool of blood was left on the desk. His thoughts were suffocating him as he walked back to the lab.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"What room?" Mikey whispered as they made their way down the hall.

"She said that is room twenty," Raph answered. He scanned the numbers on the door as he quickly walk past them.

When they reached room twenty, Casey slid the access card through. Raph let out a sigh of relief when the lights turned green. Raph opened the door and they quickly filed inside the empty room.

"Dammit," Raph muttered.

"We're too late." Mikey's voice was barely audible.

"Are you sure she said room twenty?" Casey turned to his friend. "Or do you think she lied?"

Raph shook his head as he crouched beside a dark puddle on the floor. "This is fresh," he said through clenched teeth.

His eyes carefully traveled over the mess on the floor. "He was here."

A noise from outside the door caught everyone's attention. Raph signaled toward the door. Casey jumped behind the exam table while Mikey and Raph stood on either side of the door frame.

The door opened and Hale walked in. He let out a surprised gasp when strong hands grabbed him and threw him against the wall. The broom and mop fell to the floor with a harsh _clack_.

When he could finally focus, Hale found himself staring into the blazing eyes of the turtle in red.

"Oh…you!" he managed to gasp before the hand that held him against the wall tightened on his neck. It felt like all the blood drained from his body.

"Where is he?" the darker turtle growled through a mouth that barely moved.

"Gone," Hale whispered out with what air left in his lungs. "Shredder…"

"When?"

Hale clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Raph.

"I said, WHEN?" The grip tightened again.

"Sh-she'll kill me…" he barely managed to rasp out.

"_I'll _kill you!" Dark eyes flashed.

The pressure on his neck relaxed but was quickly replaced by the sharp tip of a shiny weapon held just under his chin. His eyes focused on the red banded turtle then flickered to the one in orange and the dark haired man that was standing behind him.

"Clock's ticking," the one in orange spoke up. "Raph's not kidding…he'll run you through."

"J-just now…you-you just missed him," Jeff spoke slowly and carefully, not wanted to get nicked by the blade.

Raph let out a frustrated growl.

"I-I got him ready, a-and they took him."

"Call them back," Raph pushed out quickly.

"What…I-I can't…" Jeff started.

"Yes you can!" Raph interrupted. "Say that you forgot something…anything! I don't care! Lie!"

Raph hid the desperation in his voice with anger and malice.

Hale swallowed thickly. He shakily reached for his communicator and brought it to his face.

"Watch what you say," Raph snarled. He drew some blood to make his point clear.

Jeff drew in a shaky breath and in the most calm voice that he could muster spoke into the communicator. "H-Hale to black squad."

The radio crackled with static. "Go for Black squad."

"I need the creature brought back to the lab."

"What?" The soldier's voice sounded annoyed. "We are two floors from Master Shredder's chamber. Do you really want to explain to the Master why we took the turtle back to the lab!"

"He-he needs an antibiotic shot." Hale squeezed his eyes shut

"And this can't wait?" More annoyance in the reply.

"No…he won't survive without it. Mistress Karai wants the turtle alive. Do you want to explain why he died?"

The silence stretched for a few seconds and then the radio crackled back to life.

"Have it ready! We do not want to waste anymore time."

"Y-yes, of course."

Hale cracked his eyes open when the weapon was removed. He yelped when his arm was twisted behind his back and he was dragged out into the hall. The turtle in red marched him to the elevator.

"You stay right here, understand?"

Jeff nodded quickly.

Raph let the man go and positioned himself on one side of the elevator door. Casey and Mikey went to the other side. He jumped his gaze from Hale to the numbers above the elevator and silently counted them off as they lit up.

The adrenaline pumped wildly through Raph's veins. He chanced a look at Casey and Mikey. Both looked as ready and determined as he did. His heart picked up even more speed as the number dropped to the floor above them. He nervously licked his lips and crouched down. The lab assistant was standing in the middle of the hall, Raph hoped that it would distract them.

The elevator slowly stopped at the forty first floor. There was a small ding and the doors slid open. Raph was the first one to react. He quickly jumped up and tackled the two foot soldiers that stood in the door. His momentum knocked them into the two that held Leo. They lost their grip on the blue banded turtle and Leo crashed into the back wall of the elevator.

Before Casey and Mikey could make a move toward the elevator Hale turned and started to run down the hall. It distracted them for just a moment, but it was enough time for the doors of the elevator to shut with Raph and Leo still inside.

* * *

_***runs to hiding place* I promise...Next update will be this week :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**See, I kept my promise :) This doesn't end in a cliffie (ok, don't anybody faint) So hopefully this will be ok until I can get the next update out. **_

**

* * *

**

Chapter : 20 Ups and Downs

Mikey quickly pushed the button to the elevator but the doors remained closed. His attention then turned to Jeff, who was now halfway down the hall.

"He's gonna call for help," Mikey told Casey.

Casey must have thought the same thing because the vigilante rushed to catch him. He tackled the shorter man at the waist, sending them both to the ground. The small, black communicator slipped out of Hale's hand and clattered down the hall.

"Bad idea, buddy," Casey snarled at the man. He quickly flipped the man over and delivered a right cross. It knocked him out cold.

"Wimp," Casey hissed as he stood. He turned and ran back to Mikey.

"He ain't callin' for help anytime soon," Casey said. "Now what?"

"The elevator is going up," Mikey said as he ran to the stairs. "Give me that card!"

Casey handed the card to Mikey as they both took the stairs two and three steps at a time.

"We gotta get ahead of the elevator!" Mikey said in between short, quick breaths.

Casey didn't ask questions. He trusted that Mike knew what he was doing.

Mikey opened the door to the hall and quickly checked for soldiers.

It was empty.

He pushed out a relieved breath when he saw that the elevator was a few floors below them. He swiped the card, pushed the button and prayed that it stop at that floor.

* * *

Raph jumped up as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, the black clad ninja did too. The space was too small to pull out any weapons and it was difficult to throw a decent punch. Raph found himself backed against a wall, his brother blocked from his view.

One soldier threw a punch and Raph crouched down. The move brought the ninja closer and Raph was able to deliver a uppercut. It sent the soldier into one of his comrades. It cleared a path and Raph finally got a glimpse of his brother.

Leo was slumped against the far wall of the elevator, his arms pulled behind his shell and his sight blocked by the dark hood over his head.

Raph's breath caught in his throat. His older brother wasn't moving…Raph couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

With a growl, Raph lunged forward and caught another ninja with his elbow. The soldier staggered back and landed on Leo.

"No, Leo," Raph breathed out.

The remaining ninja used that distraction and caught Raph with a quick jab. It snapped him back and Raph let out a groan when his head connected with wall. He was grabbed around the neck before he could slide to the floor. More hands seized his arms and held him against the wall. He struggled, but their fingers dug deeper into his arms and the hand around his throat tightened. He tried to blink the dark spots from his eyes.

"_No! No, no, no!" _his mind screamed. _"Leo…Don…I'm sorry."_

"Did you really think you would win, freak?" the soldier's face was inches away from Raph's. He could feel the heat from the ninja's breath through his mask.

"I'm going to make sure you and the one in blue die slowly!"

The ninja turned quickly to the door when he felt the elevator grind to a stop. He glanced at the floor number.

They were several floors below the Master's chamber.

The door slid open and the soldiers barely had enough time to gasp before a blur of green and orange barreled into the elevator.

Mikey crashed into the soldiers, sending them and Raph crashing to the floor.

Casey was seconds behind Mikey. He pushed the button to close the doors and then the one for the ground floor.

"Goin' down!" Casey whooped as he joined the fight and evened the odds.

Raph was still taking in deep gulps of air as Mikey helped him to his feet. He looked around the tiny area at the ninja sprawled out on the floor. Casey had the last soldier by the collar of his uniform, he cracked a smile at Raph and let the unconscious man fall to the floor.

"M-Mike," Raph gasped out.

"It's a'right, Raphie." Mikey smiled.

Raph smiled back and quickly stepped over the ninja to get to Leo. He and Mikey knelt next to him while Casey watched the soldiers. He wanted to make sure none of the ninja interrupted the family reunion.

Now that he was getting a closer look, Raph was relieved that his brother was breathing.

"Leo?" Raph hesitantly reached for his arm.

Leo tried to move away.

"It's a'right, bro." Raph reached up and carefully removed the hood.

Mikey and Raph sucked in a sharp breath when they saw their brother's face. It was covered in blood and bruises. His blue mask showed no hints of it's original color. Leo's eyes were unfocused and glazed as he tried to survey his surroundings.

Raph let a small growl rumble from his throat as his brother still struggled to get away from their grip.

"Hey, hey!" Raph raised his voice and grabbed the sides of Leo's face. "It's us, Leo. Raph an' Mikey…you're ok!"

Leo's eyes widened at the sight of his red banded brother. Raph smiled when recognition replaced the fear.

Leo tried to say Raph's name. His voice muffled behind the gag.

Raph's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk, Leo."

He motioned for Mikey to start on the shackles. Leo's glassy gaze fell to his baby brother as he carefully started picking the locks.

"When ya get those off, Mike, find somethin' to hold against tha'." Raph pointed to the wound that was still oozing blood on the side of Leo's head.

Mikey nodded and managed to give Leo a shaky smile.

"Leo?" Raph said.

Leo looked back at him and Raph noticed his eyes started to droop.

"No, buddy…stay with us. Ok?"

Leo barely nodded.

"I'm gonna get this gag off of ya," Raph tugged on the tape a little. "It may hurt some…I'm sorry."

Leo slowly shook his head, silently telling him to go ahead.

"It's gonna be ok, now…April will fix ya up," Raph said quietly as he started to pull the tape off.

Leo winced and let out a small whimper. Raph managed to get the tape off and he pulled the cloth out of Leo's mouth. Leo gagged and coughed before he was able to pull full breaths in. The shackles fell to the floor with a _clank _and Mikey carefully held a piece of fabric he ripped from one of the ninja's uniform against the gash on Leo's head.

"R-Raph?" Leo's voice was small and strained.

"Don't talk," Raph repeated. "Save your strength, bro. We're getting' outta here."

"Don.."

"Shhh."

The elevator slowed and then stopped at the ground floor. Raph patted his brother on the arm and stood up.

"Casey, you and Mikey grab Leo. I'll make sure the way is clear," Raph said as the doors opened.

Raph peeked out of the elevator. The hall was clear and Raph could see the door that led to the alley.

Raph glanced over his shoulder. "We're good."

Casey and Mikey pulled Leo to his feet. "C'mon, dude."

Leo's legs buckled and they had to hold all of his weight.

"We'll have to carry him, Case," Mikey instructed as he slid his arm under Leo's legs. Casey did the same and they lifted him.

"I-I can walk," Leo breathed out as his head lolled to the side and then tilted forward.

"I know, Leo," Mikey grunted. "Maybe later."

Once they had Leo out in the hall, Raph reached down and grabbed one of the soldiers. He pulled him halfway out of the elevator and left him on the floor. The doors started to shut, but opened again when it hit the ninja's shoulders.

Raph turned to his friend and brothers. "Tha' will be a nice lil' surprise for Karai." Raph laughed.

"Yeah," Mikey laughed. "Ground floor: Unconscious ninja, an escape route and whoa…dead bodies!"

Raph's eyes widened when he saw what had Mikey's attention. At the end of the hall was a gurney with black body bag on it.

Raph opened the door. "Go on, get Leo outta here. I'll catch up."

Mikey nervously bit his lip, he didn't want to leave his brother alone. He hesitantly nodded and continued carrying his injured brother out of the building.

Raph unsheathed his sai and slowly made his way to the gurney. He took a deep breath and unzipped the body bag a little….

* * *

Mikey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Raph exit the building. Raph quickly jogged to the end of the alley.

"Well?" Mikey asked.

"It was Starcher," Raph whispered. He watched Leo for a reaction.

He didn't even stir.

"Leo, you with us?" Raph gently patted his cheek.

"Hmmm…" Leo's eyes fluttered open.

"You may have a concussion, bro. Stay awake."

Leo nodded.

"Let's go," Raph said.

Mikey and Casey gave him a puzzled look.

"We'll talk about it later." Raph started across the street.

Casey shrugged. "One less goon to worry about."

"Yeah," Mikey agreed as they followed Raph to the parking lot.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Happy Easter, everyone!!! Hope that y'all are still with me. My daughter is doing so much better now :) It is like having a different child. Now that things have calmed down a little here, I finally finished this chapter (and started on the next).**_

_**As always, I still don't own anything turtle or turtle related.**_

**Chapter 21: Close Calls**

Karai quickly entered the manhole and climbed down the ladder, a squad of foot soldiers followed. She ignored their requests that she remain in her car. She didn't care that she was knee deep in sewer water. She was closing in on her father's enemies and this would end tonight. That was all that mattered.

No more tricks. No more games.

She had them all, even their human friends.

The signal from the tracking device was strong. She signaled for her soldiers to spread out.

"We should be right on top of them," she hissed. "Look for secret entrances, foot prints…anything!"

She ran her gloved hand across the wall and searched for any loose bricks, or secret levers. Her patience was growing thin when she heard one of her soldiers call for her.

She turned and walked to where the ninja was kneeling.

"What is it?"

He pointed to some debris in water.

There, stuck in some sticks and leaves, Karai could barely make out a blinking, red light. She glared at the soldier, like it was his fault somehow, and pulled out the lid with the tracking device still attached.

"NO!" She dropped the lid to the ground and stomped it. "Ready the vehicles! We leave immediately!"

All of the soldiers scrambled to the manhole. When Karai arrived on the surface they were already in the vans and her driver had the engine running and her door open.

She slid into the back and had her phone out before the driver closed her door.

"Put the entire building on lock down," she hissed into the phone.

"_Mistress?" _

"No questions! Just do as I say. The turtles know that their brother is not dead. They will be back to retrieve him."

"_We will be waiting, Mistress Karai."_

She closed the phone and ended the conversation without replying.

"Driver, hurry!"

"Yes, Mistress." The driver nodded and pressed harder on the accelerator.

* * *

Raph glanced over his shoulder, panic knotted in his stomach. An alarm blared from the building.

"Hurry it up, guys," he yelled as he picked up his pace.

They ducked into the parking lot and hurried toward the van. Master Splinter appeared in the doorway. He was just about to exit the van and rush to meet them, but when he saw the expressions on their faces and the speed in their step, he stopped. He looked behind them to see if they were being chased, but saw nothing.

Casey shifted Leo's limp form to Raph and he rushed to the front of the vehicle. He quickly put on a white jacket and tucked his long hair into a white baseball cap. April gave him a worried look as he climbed into the driver's seat started the van.

"We gotta book, quick," he said. "They have alarms goin' off over there...I think they know."

April nodded and turned her attention to Raph and Mikey. They had just entered the back of the van and set their brother down in a spot April had cleared for him.

Raph slammed the door. "Ok, Casey...go, go, go!"

Casey didn't hesitate, he shifted into reverse and backed the van out of the lot. He threw it in drive and slammed on the gas. The van lurched forward and raced toward home.

April had pulled a blanket over Leo's form and was examining the wound on the side of his head. Splinter had returned to his spot beside Donatello and Mikey placed himself between his brothers, ready to help if April needed him. Raph had crouched down beside the back window, making sure they weren't being followed.

Mikey swallowed thickly when he saw that his purple clad brother was not stirring. "Wh-what's wrong with Donny?"

"I gave him something to make him more comfortable. He will wake up soon," April replied as she removed the dirty fabric from Leo's head and replaced it with a clean gauze pad.

"Does he know that Leo is alive? That we went back for him?"

April's lips pulled into a thin line and she shook her head. "I couldn't convince him."

She turned her attention back to Leo. "How long has he been out?"

Raph turned from the window and made his way to Leo's side. "Out? He was awake when we got him."

"Hey! Hey, Leo!" Raph gently tapped his brother's face. "Wake up, bro."

Leo's eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus on his new surroundings. It was dark and he could barely make out the figures that were hoovering over him. He could feel the rumble of the vehicle under him. He shifted and tried to set up.

"No, no, Leo...settle down."

He recognized the female voice. It wasn't Karai.

April. It was April.

"Where..." he barely whispered.

"It's a'right, bro." Raph's voice this time. "We're goin' home...you're safe."

_"Home...safe...NO! Don! They are leaving Donny_!"

Leo tried to set up again. He ignored frantic shouts for him to stay down. He pushed against strong hands that tried to get him settled back down.

"No! Donny...he's...can't leave him!" His voice was strained and cracked.

Leo managed get upright, he grabbed Raph's arms. Panic surged through him and allowed some words to tumble out of his mouth. "Go...go back...Don...he's dead...they said..."

Splinter started to make his way to Leo's side and Raph opened his mouth to answer him. But it was April that wrapped her arms around the trembling turtle and whispered in his ear. She ignored the blood that was being smeared on her own face.

"Shhh, Leo," her voice was calm and soothing. "Don is alive. We have him."

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, a sob cracked in the back of his throat. He tried to shake his head. They had told him that Don was gone...that he was going to die just like his brother.

"They..they said..."

"They lied, Leo," April interrupted. "We are your family, Leo. We wouldn't lie to you. Open your eyes and look. Don is sleeping, he is right here."

Leo slowly released the grip that he had on Raph. He and Mikey moved to the side so that Leo could have a clear view of Don. Leo's glazed eyes scanned the outline of the form that was next to him. He couldn't make out anything but the shape of someone under a blanket, until he got to his face. Don's mask-less face was the only thing visible.

Leo let out a shaky breath and his body seemed to deflate as he sunk back to the floor. April and Raph gently guided him back down.

"No, Leo," April shook him slightly when she noticed his eyes starting to droop. "You still can't go to sleep. Not yet, Ok?"

"Heads up, guys!" Casey's voice rang out from the front. His eyes were locked on the line of black vans that was quickly approaching on the other side of the road.

Casey pulled his cap down further and kept his eyes forward. He held his breath as the vehicles passed them, screaming back to foot headquarters. Raph returned to his spot by the back window and watched as each one faded into the distance. He mentally counted them off. His breath caught when he got to ten and saw brake lights.

"Keep it cool, Case-man," Raph called to his friend. "We have brake lights!"

"It's alright, Leo," April pulled his blankets tighter when she heard the blue clad turtle gasp.

"They're turnin', dude!" Mikey shouted when he looked out of the window and saw the van nose it's way back toward them.

Everyone in the back of the van ducked down so they couldn't be seen. Casey took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the steering wheel when the van pulled beside them.

_"I'm a delivery man, just a delivery man," _Casey thought as he kept his eyes forward and tried to ignore the sweat that started to trickle down his face and neck. With a shaky hand he reached over and flipped the air conditioning to full blast.

He could feel eyes on him. Watching. He swallowed thickly and fought the urge to jerk the wheel and run the enemy off the road. Crash them and hurt them...like his friends were hurting. He took another deep breath and glanced in the rear view mirror. Raph was crouched by the back window. Raph nodded to his friend, silently telling him to keep it cool...that he was doing a good job.

Casey's knuckles were bleached as they tightened even further on the wheel. The eyes were still staring at him, it made his skin crawl. It seemed like the van followed beside of them for hours. Casey was almost getting dizzy from holding his breath. But after just a couple of minutes it merged left and turned on a parking lot.

Raph watched as the van raced back toward foot headquarters. He didn't say a word until the tail lights could no longer be seen.

"Good job, Mr. Delivery Man," Raph said.

Casey slowly released his breath through clenched teeth. He gave his friend a shaky smile.

"What do ya expect," he laughed. "They're stupid...they couldn't find their butts with both hands and a flashlight."

Raph nodded and laughed. "Let's go home."

April gave him a sad smile.

They were going home...all of them. But they were not out of the woods yet.


End file.
